Can You Still Feel The Butterflies?
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: Tweek is 17, in love and hopeless at getting a date. He turns to Stan for advice on dating and gets more than he bargained for.
1. Welcome To The New South

Here is my fourth South Park story. It will be a sort of Stan/Tweek slash… why? I do not know nor will I ever… it's more of a "take advantage" of "relationship". Stan is pretty OOC and Tweek is too, but he's more closely related to his real character. It'll be about 4 chapters…maybe less…so yeah… please read and please review!

BMB

**Can You Still Feel The Butterflies?**

Chapter 1 

**Welcome to the New South**

Tweek sat in his desk fidgeting. He didn't know the answer to the question and he knew the teacher would ask him, as if he had mental powers to detect that it was the only answer not answered. When the teacher over looked Tweek to the person behind him, he gave out a loud sigh of relief.

He hated math class, almost as much as he hated getting three hours of sleep a night. For the remainder of twenty minutes, Tweek just twitched in his desk, changing his stare from the clock to his text.

The room itself gave off the vibe that Tweek was feeling. It seemed as if right after one person looked at the clock, another would look, and then another and so on. That's the way it went in math class; no one really wanted to be in there…they just had no choice. Tweek wasn't aware that he was flexing his hand around his paper, crumpling his notes to the point where they were almost illegible.

It was last class of the day. Even though Tweek had to work, he would rather be there, then in class. He worked at a small gas station at the other end of town. He didn't like working there, but he felt that it was much better then working at a coffee shop.

There was movement to his left and, shaking his head vigorously, he looked over. There she was; the prettiest girl that Tweek had ever seen. She lazily raised her hand and held it there as if she had more privilege to stay in her seat. Her sandy-blonde hair was tucked behind her pierced ears. Her purse was sitting on her lap of her crossed legs. Once again Tweek thought of that as a privilege that only she had; and he admired that. She was perfect in every way. Tweek never wanted to take his eyes off her. Even the way she was chewing her gum was enticing; sheer boredom.

Tweek looked back at the teacher who was, at the moment, helping another student at his desk. Tweek looked back at the girl who had recently switched arms. Why she just didn't get up was beyond Tweek, but he figured this was his chance to talk to this girl.

"Um- Arrg!" Tweek screamed just as the bell went off. The girl slammed her text closed and shoved the papers into her disorganized binder, leaving the room with her two friends. Tweek slid down into his seat reminding himself how hopeless he is, and feeling his eye begin to twitch.

"Class is over." The teacher said and Tweek stood from his desk, gathered his things and then left.

When Tweek arrived at his locker she was standing at hers. He expected this since it was an everyday ritual. She would stand there while all her friends would gawk at her and how perfectly flawless she was. Tweek had liked her ever since ninth grade, but he's never been able to ask her out on a date on account of, well…

"Tweek?"

"ARRG!" he screamed as someone tapped him on the back. "WHAT?"

"Calm down." Kyle said. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Party?" Tweek questioned quite loudly.

"Yeah, everyone's going…"

"They are?" He asked again with worry and interest, his left eye continued to twitch

"Except Stan." He said off to the side. "Says it's going to be boring." Kyle shrugged and then smiled once again. "It's at Natalie Cooks house." Kyle sighed and looked over at the girl who was laughing with her group of friends.

"It is?" Tweek urged and Kyle nodded stupidly, a grin spreading across his face.

"I've gotta work" Tweek exclaimed with over dramatized worry. Tweek quickly packed his school bag and headed out the doors to where his car was.

Tweek's parents didn't really trust him with a car, and they did have just cause, but it was the only way that Tweek was able to get to work on time. At least he had never had an accident; it was simply the fear that he was going to have one. His car was old and dirty but it ran well. It really as nothing to compare to the new, bright pink one beside his, the one with the personalized plate: SOHOT.

Tweek spent minutes attempting to unlock his car door with his key because he was fidgeting too much to actually do so. The pink convertible beside him made a beeping sound, causing him to jump and lean against the car in support. Both of his eyes were uncontrollably twitching as Natalie and her friends came sauntering out to her car with god like ease.

Tweek felt his heart beat faster as he watched her hair flow in time with her strides, and she even looked at him. This made Tweek freak out more then he was, allowing him to finally open his car door. Once in the car he spent minutes trying to get it started.

"You're late Tweak!" a small balding man said as Tweek entered the small gas station.

"I know!" He said with difficulty. "Car trouble." One look was all I took to persuade the man that it really was "car trouble", just not the trouble that one would think.

"Your not that late… get out there, those people can't sever themselves…god I wish they would." The short man babbled on with lost interest

Tweek quickly ran into the back, dawning a coat and a hat with the emblem logo stretched across the front. He headed outside and started to help the awaiting customers.

Tweek knew he hated this job, but he couldn't think of one person who would actually like it. It wasn't the fact that he was pumping gas; it was simply serving the people and bending to their every self-centered wishes.

The short man that was Tweek's boss left an hour later, leaving Tweek to finish his seven-hour shift by himself. He knew it would be a quite one; they usually were in small mountain town lie South Park. Tweek could never recall how he passed the time, he could only remember freaking out a lot of the time.

Then he saw the pink car pull op to one of the pumps. His head shuddered to the side continuously as he walked out to the sporty car that held the girl he'd been rushing on for two years.

"Hi…H-h-how much can I get you?" he asked with forced disinterest. The three girls jammed in the back starting giggling at Tweek's "convulsive issues and so did the guy in the front seat.

"Hi Tweek" the girl smiled, causing Tweek to give out a small squeak.

"You can fill it." She said and then laughed slightly as he shakily opened her gas tank.

"Is Brent still working here?" She asked leaning out the window.

"Arg! Brent?" Tweek's voice was louder then he thought and it seemed like more of a scream then a question. "No… he quit"

'Oh… too bad huh. He was a funny guy." She examined herself in the side-view mirror and fixed her lipstick. "You don't happen to have his number do you, because I'm having this party at my house tonight and I would really like it if he could come."

"A party? No I don't have his number…" Tweek said. "Arrg!" He shouted and then shook his head with relief, remember that it was only the pump that shut off.

Natalie shoved the 34 dollars into his hands and was already off, even before Tweek could count it. The money even copied her perfumed-purchased smell and every once in a while Tweek would notice it.

I-I-I-I-I

Tweek knew he shouldn't go to the party, and so he didn't. He knew he wasn't invited, especially after what she had said earlier that day. Tweek frowned; it was half past ten already. If he did go everyone would already be shit faced and wouldn't notice.

He remembered that Kyle had said that Stan was staying home tonight. He turned his car around and headed towards Stan's house hoping that South Park's best football player would be able to give him dating tips.

Everyone knew that he's dated most of the girls at the high school, so he would definitely have SOME advice to give him.

Tweek arrived at Stan house at quarter to eleven. He wasn't even sure if Stan was home, there was no car in the yard and the only hope he had to go by was a light in the window.

He knocked solemnly on the door and a dog started barking. He could hear a boys voice shushing the dog and Tweek felt slightly happier, and more nervous.

"Tweek?" Stan said as he opened the door.

"Arg… Hi Stan!" Stan looked at his watch and then back at Tweek

"Do you need something?" He stared at Tweek with unmoving eyes and Tweek nodded with difficulty.

"Ok…come on in." Tweek entered the house and instantly removed his shoes. Stan entered the living room and motioned for Tweek to follow him. Tweek hesitantly patted the dog on the head before he followed Stan's command to go to the living room.

"What can I do for you?" Stan asked.

"Are you doing a puzzle" Tweek asked jerked his clothing as if it was bothering him and Stan glared at him.

"Yes, I am doing a puzzle…is there a problem." Tweek shook his head continuously, knowing that Stan could probably beat him up in seconds. "What do you want Tweek?"

"I need your help. I need to know how to date this girl…and you know best about dating…I think- arg" Stan smiled and nodded his head.

"Sit down.' Stan ordered and Tweek let out a small, nervous squeak before sitting.

"Alright, before you jump head on you have to know the girl."

"Ok…." Tweek said in a panic-stricken tone.

"You have to know what kind of girl she is…" Stan said shortly after.

"Oh this is **way** too much pressure! How do I know that?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, you have to know If she likes flowers for no reason, if she likes stupid romantic music, no flowers ever, self-conscious of her weight- meaning never buy her candy- if she's a feminist. Be aware of this one. You don't want to piss off a feminist."

"Jesus!" Tweek's body flinched with fright. " I don't know if I can do this."

"Girl who like staying in are the best" He continued. "You don't want a girl who parties, especially if you're a jealous guy who doesn't like to dance. Never go drinking/ clubbing on a first date." Stan finished and placed a puzzle piece in the right place.

"Clubbing? Drinking? Stan, I'm 17…everyone knows that!"

"Whatever, you have your license…"

"Yea b-but… oh man!" He stood up and paced around the room, fidgeting with his cloths.

"Sit down Tweek" he told him gently. Tweek did so with a small squeak on the edge of the couch.

Stan grinned slightly and made his way around the couch.

I-I-I-I-I

There is the first chapter…please review… I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Smiles:)


	2. Sentimental Argument

Thanks for the review(s) meh… yeah… a fair warning… there is no "love" involved in the story. Like I said, taking advantage of…not like rape or anything though.

**Chapter 2**

**Sentimental Argument**

Tweek was sitting on the edge of Stan's couch as he crawled behind him. Stan's experienced hands found their way around Tweek's shoulders and he started to massage them and his back. Tweek didn't even notice how suggestive Stan was being by massaging his back; he just thought that he was getting all the knots out of his stressed back.

Tweek hardly noticed when the massage slowly turned into an exploration of his arms, back and chest regions for Stan. Tweek would jolt every now and then out of habit but it wasn't from the smooth hands of Stan.

It was only when Stan's lips found their way to the back of his neck that Tweek snapped back to reality. He felt that Stan's hands were no longer massaging his back, but were securely attached to his stomach.

Tweek couldn't gather why he didn't stop Stan's attacking lips that were kissing every inch of his neck. He also couldn't gather why his stomach had an endless flight of butterflies while Stan tasted every bit of his slender neck.

Tweek didn't want to move, and he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he had never been showed that much attention before in his life and he was being shown what it was like. Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment getting to him. Whichever the case, Tweek still couldn't move.

It felt like he would be there forever and Stan would claim his neck as his for evermore. That was, of course, until Tweek's body noticed he wasn't breathing and forced a breath out of him. Tweek seemed to snap back to reality and jumped off the couch, making Stan fall over the back edge onto the front.

"Washroom" Tweek yelled and ran straight out of Stan's living room and into the bathroom across the hall. He slammed the door with force and locked it.

Tweek leaned against the wall across from the toilet and his eye landed on a small flowered sign that read, "If you sprinkle when you tinkle, please sit down". Tweek shook his head ruefully at the sign and uttered words of dismay before he closed the lid of the toilet and sat down.

After minutes Tweek flushed the toilet and washed his hands, making Stan think he had went to the washroom.

"I thought you fell in." Stan commented. "I hope you're not like that all the time."

"What? I asked you for you expertise on dating…arg… and you…erg… " Tweek didn't return to the couch and Stan didn't really care, he was trying to finish his puzzle anyway.

Tweek looked around. "Where are your parents?"

"They went to Shelly's for dinner. I hate her so I didn't go." He said easily.

"Well, why didn't you go to the uh- party?" was Tweek's next question.

"Because if its one thing I learned is those parties are for losers…and Kyle…"

"What's that mean?" Tweek asked loudly and walked over to the couch and sat down, watching as Stan focused on the puzzle.

"It means Kyle is not a loser…he's just desperate to be cool." Stan slapped his hand on Tweek's right leg. "Could you stop?" he asked. Tweek's leg had been shaking without him really noticing.

"Sorry…"

"But I don't see his problem, he's cooler then you." Stan showed no remorse in saying that, he simply added another piece to the half finished puzzle.

"Hey!" Tweek shouted.

Stan shrugged. "Whatever dude."

"I still need your help." Tweek commented, trying not to ruin the chance he had to get information of dating. Stan tossed a few pieces on to the table and looked directly and focused at Tweek.

"Ok… Here's a scenario. I'm going to kiss you and you are going to react.'

"What? How is that- Stan I'm not- I don't think I'm- Oh god…" Tweek made a commentary of the entire situation.

"Gay? Homosexual? Neither am I…and I'm not asking you to be. I'm simply trying to help you get what you want.' Stan persuaded and moved slightly closer to a twitching Tweek.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Tweek interrupted before Stan could do anything else.

"Yeah…but I've also kissed girls, lots of girls, and I know what they want."

Stan eyes were on fire. The whole time that Stan gazed into his soul he could feel the butterflies, creeping up his stomach as if they were trying to escape. Stan grabbed Tweek's hand and he began to twitch some more.

Tweek felt that he still needed more convincing about the whole necessity of the "kiss" but Stan wasn't willing to explain any more to him. The gap between the two was beginning to close and Tweek could feel his heart pounding and was sure that Stan could hear it just was well as he could.

Stan pressed his warm lips against Tweek tumbling ones. Tweek didn't do anything with his mouth, or lips, he just let Stan do all the work, even though he was supposed to be learning something from this. Stan's hands forcefully found their way around his neck and pushed Tweek's lips against his in raw need.

Once again, Tweek couldn't help but feel the butterflies creeping around the pit of his stomach making him glad that he wasn't standing up or he would have fallen. He was sure he was feeling this because this is how one should feel on their first kiss. He kneaded his own thighs out of anxiety and with irritation, tugged on his clothes, not sure of what to do with his hands.

Tweek protested at Stan's stealthy tongue trying to slide its way into his mouth. Stan pulled back and stared at the winded Tweek.

"What?" Stan asked with slight annoyance.

"Erg… It's just… Oh this is way too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed and tugged shamelessly on his hair.

"Is this what you did on your first kiss?" Stan said sarcastically.

Tweek blushed and Stan, who noticed, started laughing.

"It is isn't it?" He leaned back into the couch and continued laughing.

"Urh… Stan…maybe I should… Oh Jesus! That **was** my first kiss." Tweek covered his face out of sheer embarrassment. Stan quickly stopped laughing and bolted upright.

"Really? Do you want to try it again? Wow, no wonder…" Stan shook his head. "I thought there was something strange about the way you were acting."

"I don't know about this Stan!" Tweek looked towards the window and tried to avoid Stan's perfect lips, which were curving into a devilish smile. Stan's hand roamed up Tweek's leg and then over his stomach, then chest until it wrapped itself around Tweek's neck bringing their faces close together.

"Do you want to have a successful date or not?" Stan asked him in a low credible voice. "Cause you know, you could go now and be doomed for the rest of your life."

"Arg…" Tweek shouted in Stan's face, causing Stan's eyes to close out of annoyance of the scream. "Too much pressure… I can't handle the pressure…Jesus…"

"Aren't you curious as how to kiss someone?" Stan asked, looking skeptically at Tweek. Both boys were so close that their noses were touching and their breaths were tantalizing each other's faces. Stan slightly pecked Tweek's unmoving lips. Tweek's eyes were wide with confusion. Sure he wanted to learn how to kiss someone, but was this really the way?

Again the bombardment of the butterflies when Stan's lips met Tweek's, causing him to sigh quietly, but not unnoticed. "Maybe I just like kissing…" Tweek thought to himself as Stan's eyes stared at his lips. "Boys?" Tweek added in his brawling brain.

Stan pushed Tweek down on the couch and was lying on top of him claiming his lips as his own. It felt, to Tweek, that he was starting where he left off…the tongue.

Stan slid his tongue across Tweek's trembling lips. Tweek could feel Stan smile before he started to slip his tongue into Tweek's warm mouth He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his tongue; was he to just sit there while Stan roamed him, or was he to touch the invader with his own.

Tweek tentatively pushed his own tongue against Stan's, slightly enjoying the feeling. He could once again feel his heart beating out of his chest and the winged monsters in his stomach floating around. As much as Tweek willed himself not to do it, he couldn't help it. Tweek slowly raised a fidgeting hand and hesitantly placed in on the back of Stan's neck.

Stan quickly pulled away and said happily, "progress".

Tweek tried to hide the fact that he was breathing harder then normal, but somewhere deep inside him, he knew that Stan noticed.

"Who did you kiss?"

"In alphabetical order?" Stan joked.

"I mean, the boy…erg…who did you kiss?"

Stan took long to answer. Tweek thought that he even saw a light blush creep over his face. "Kyle…" he said quietly and flipped over a piece of the puzzle.

"Why?"

"We were kinda drunk, and Kyle and I wanted to experiment…it isn't any different then kissing a girl, sort of. I've got the best of both worlds" Stan smirked.

"So, who is it you want to date?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Eh… Natalie."

"Oh… I wouldn't ask her out. She will date anyone, get what she wants from you and then leave you hanging a week later. Trust me I dated her back in ninth." Stan didn't look at Tweek as he said it.

"But… I'm still going to…" Tweek uttered defiantly.

"Why don't you stay over?" Stan said, changing the subject once again and eyeing his puzzle with uncertainty.

"What?" Tweek shrieked.

"Its midnight. You came over here, you may as well stay."

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek complained.

"Tweek, seriously, calm down." Stan was severely focused on his puzzle that he said that out of habit rather than significance. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth scanning the puzzle eagerly trying to fit it in.

Tweek stood halfway between the living room and half way between the doorway. He didn't know what he wanted to do, stay here or go home. But as Tweek looked at Stan he couldn't help but feel a natural pull to him. Perhaps it was just the power of the jock, or just the power of Stan's nature.

Whatever the reason, Tweek stood in his place unmoving, shaking.

"Are you staying or going?" Stan asked offhandedly.

"I'll stay." Tweek answered and he climbed over the back of the couch and focused on Stan's puzzle.

"Why are you being so indecisive?" Stan looked at Tweek for the first time in a while, focusing completely on him. Tweek looked around nervously and then cocked his head to the side, attempting to avoid Stan's eyes.

"Me…inde- indecisive? What am I doing that's indecisive?" he asked quickly.

"Are you staying or leaving? Are you straight, gay or bi… you know…just normal things…"

"Those aren't normal… I thought you…arg…" Tweek buried his face in his hands and felt like he was going to die. Now Stan thought he was gay…

"What?" Stan turned pack to his puzzle.

"I'm not gay!" Tweek moaned miserable into his hands.

"Ok… you're just bi…" Stan complied.

"I-" he began to protest but he wasn't sure of what he was anymore… he did get excited when Stan kissed him. Perhaps "excited" wasn't the right word. Tweek didn't move his head out from his hand as he contemplated what exactly was the right word to describe what he had been feeling

Tweek felt like he was piecing together the puzzle of Stanley Marsh. He was so simplistic but impossible to figure out. It would seem, at times, that he was the level headed one of the group and other times he was just as crude and just as mean as the rest of them. Tweek glanced at Stan as if he could decipher his pieces just by looking at him.

Tweek was content with the fact that Stan was a complex character. It was hard, and too much pressure for Tweek to see whether or not he was shy or blatant about kissing a boy, especially Kyle.

When Tweek thought about Stan kissing him he got a wave of butterflies in his stomach and his face instantly flushed. Stan was and wasn't different then those jocks you see in the movies. He was caring but not caring enough. He was one of those people who would shake your hand and piss in your boot at the same time, only helping himself to what's helpful for him.

In some ways Tweek resented him and in other ways he wished he could just be him. He had it easy. Tones of friends, respect from the teachers, football star and relatively good grades.

"What?" interrupted Stan as he raised an eyebrow at the flinching Tweek.

"What?" Tweek repeated.

"Why are you staring at me like that… you look like you're going to pass out."

"I was staring at you?" Stan nodded carelessly. "Oh… sorry.' He apologized and his eye jerked shut and open again.

Tweek stood off the couch, feeling lightheaded. "Where can I sleep?" He asked.

"Shelly's old bedroom is now the guest room… its across from mine. Upstairs" Stan told him, not taking his eyes of the chopped puzzle again.

Tweek turned and headed up stairs, trying to take his mind off the butterflies that Stan was making him feel. Tomorrow he would be able to forget about Stan and begin thinking about Natalie again.

I-I-I-I-I-II-

There is chapter 2… please review… thanks… hey I actually did a half assed job editing… usually I never edit….


	3. Another State of Consciousness

This is a really short chapter… sorry, but you can review anyway…

**Chapter 3  
****Another State Of Consciousness**

Tweek awoke early the next morning and headed out to the hallway quickly. He didn't bother to believe that Stan's parents were home so when he walked into the kitchen in nothing but blue boxers he screamed and ran into the bathroom.

Tweek cursed the fact that he didn't expect this. Stan's family was in there eating breakfast and he stupidly entered, clad in bright blue boxers. He smacked his head against the wall.

There was a knock at the door and Tweek instantly heard laughing. Stan could hardly get two words out he was laughing so much. Tweek wasn't sure how to react, seeing as how he was seeing the comedy of the situation.

"You don't have to worry. I walk around in my boxers all the time." Stan said through breaths. Tweek opened the door and felt slightly vulnerable in his state, and in thinking this, the butterflies decided to drop by.

Stan grabbed his toothbrush. He completely disregarded any vulnerability that Tweek was feeling and was only concerned in brushing his teeth.

"Well Stan…I learned from you what to** do **on a date, but how do I get one?" Tweek panicked.

Stan spit into the sink and quickly rinsed his mouth. "Leave that to me" he wiped his mouth on his t-shirt and showed off his tone stomach. He slapped Tweek's shoulder reassuringly and left the bathroom clad in his own boxers.

"But Stan…" Tweek protested but Stan went straight to the phone without uttering a word to him. Tweek stood behind the couch, hiding as much of himself as he could from Stan's parents. He looked at the table and saw that the puzzle was finished. A 3000 piece puzzle, tons of little, oddly shaped cardboard pieces with pictures on them.

"Hi Natalie…" Stan spoke. Tweek's breathing stopped and he froze completely. "Yeah… I'm good…Listen- no; no… yeah I was busy-" Stan had a very annoyed look on his face. "Dinner at my sisters… of course I had to go… Yes I would have come if I didn't have to go… I know… mm-hm…" now it was just a matter of Stan nodded and agreeing to whatever she was saying.

Stan forced a very fake laugh. "Yeah- but I have a favor…you know Tweek? Tweek Tweak…Yeah, he's the one. He's a pretty nice guy you know," Tweek blushed crimson when Stan said that, even if he was lying. Stan was winding the phone cord around his fingers and then letting it fall.

"Yeah, well he was telling me last week that if he could go on one date with anyone in the entire world that it would be Natalie Cook. No… He picked you over everyone…even Hilary Duff and Ashlee Simpson…well yeah, sorry, don't get upset- I know that was a given; no one would date them…but he said he'd take you to a fancy restaurant…" Tweek gave a small shriek and Stan gave him an angry look and shooed him away with his hand.

Tweek headed to the spare bedroom, Stan's voice growing faint. He didn't even want to head what other stuff Stan was making up. He came to his house for advice and all Stan did was make him feel uncomfortably sated around him and lie about him to Natalie.

He grabbed his dirty pair of socks and cringed as he put them on. First thing he was going to do when he got home was have a shower. Stan walked in a leaned on the doorframe, with a smile on his face and crossing his arms he said, "Hey loser, I got you a date."

"Ahhh… what am I supposed to do?" Stan shrugged as Tweek pulled on yesterday's shirt and pants.

"Relax dude… just do what feels right. That was the whole point of," he lowered his voice. "Last night…" he smiled lightly and said, 'you did what felt right, even though it wasn't particularly correct." He ended with a small chuckle.

"But--- That didn't really help anything… what am I supposed to talk about?"

"One thing and one thing only, Tweek" Stan said seriously. "Her."

"What?"

"Only talk about her," he repeated with a very honest tone. "Tell her how great she is, how pretty she is, how popular…she'll eat it up. She's such a self centered bitch-"

"Hey!" Tweek shouted at Stan who held his hands up in defense.

"Speaking from experience here."

"Maybe you shouldn't" Tweek feigned being tough and Stan laughed at him.

"Whatever, man…" Stan walked away and the perplexed, laden blonde packed and left the Marsh house.

I-I-I-I-I

It was 4:40 when Tweek drove up to the second largest house that the South Park area had to offer. Tweek sighed and his heart fluttered as he waited for the blonde beauty to walk out of the house. Tweek's eye gave a small twitch and he picked up the few roses off of the seat.

The door opened at she came strutting out, wearing a black halter and jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

"Hi" She said in a seducing tone. She sank into the car and buckled her belt up. Tweek anxiously handed her the roses. "Awe… what a sweetheart…" She leant over and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush lightly.

"What's the plan?" She asked, marking her roses.

"I thought we'd go for a drive. I made reservations for a restaurant out of town, so we'll leave here by 5:30, meaning we'll get there by- uh- ten after six…" He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. '

"If that's what you want to do," he added nervously.

"Sounds great." She smiled at him and toyed with a small chuck of his hair at the back of his head as he started to drive towards Starks Pond. "Arg…" he let out almost silently and glanced at her through the side of his eye.

"How come I've never noticed you, you're so adorable?" She said happily, moving her head from side to side.

"I don't know…we've been in the same home room and math class since ninth grade." Tweek gave her the explanation and jerked his head towards the window, feeling more and more nervous.

"Hmm. I guess I've been busy." She told him as if it didn't matter.

Tweek parked the car and undid his seatbelt. He looked over at Natalie and smiled slightly. He went to open the door but the doors all locked simultaneously. He turned to face he and she was sporting a devil's smile.

Natalie pushed herself on Tweek, her lips colliding with his in a suggestive manner. It wasn't like the first time Stan kissed him; there were no butterflies. When she kissed him, he felt nothing and Tweek didn't know why. This was the girl he's been after for years and now she was kissing him and he felt nothing.

Stan appeared into Tweek memory creating an onslaught of emotion. Tweek's body shuddered and he pushed Natalie away from him.

"I can't do this…" Tweek shouted and the girl looked angrily at him.

"What?" she asked insulted. "No one's ever said no to me"

Tweek shrugged. "I don't feel butterflies," he said simply.

"What?" she laughed slightly. "You don't feel butterflies?" she asked slowly and then continued to laugh. "You are such a pussy… I'm leaving." She grabbed her purse and then left Tweek's car. She leaned in the door and said one last time, "stick dinner up your ass…butterflies" she muttered and continued to laugh as she left.

Tweek didn't really feel remorse for her leaving. In fact, he was slightly glad that she was gone; she was really starting to piss him off. He never knew that she was such a bitch; then again he was "blinded" by lust for her.

He needed to see Stan, he needed more of what he had to offer him. He didn't know what Stan would say when he told him he needed him and he wasn't sure of why he needed hm. All that he knew was that was where he was headed.

----

Dun…dun…dunnnnn…. Anyway… Please review… next chapter will contain SMUT.. the wonderful SMUT! Sorry to those who are Ashlee and Hilary fans (why there would be any is BEYOND me) I didn't mean to offend you (just them… HAHAHAHA) I just hate them… and I wanted to burn them… cause they SUCK CONFORMIST BALLS….


	4. Plead Silence

**Chapter 4  
****Plead Silence**

Tweek knocked hastily at Stan's door. He was heaving from running but he didn't care. All he could think about was the feeling Stan gave him. He pounded once more on the door until finally it opened with some anxiety.

A semi-angry Stan stood in front of him wearing a sweater and some plain gray boxers. In his left hand he was holding what appeared to be a bowl of cereal. Stan's mood changed instantly when he saw that it was Tweek at his door.

"Hey." He said sounding quite impressed with himself.

"Um… Stan I need to talk to you…arg…out here" his head jolted to the side and he tugged worriedly at his cloths.

Stan casually shook his head. "Come on in." Stan moved aside to let Tweek in but he stood there on his front porch.

Tweek's head tossed back and forth.. "Are you parents home." He asked in an abnormally low voice. Stan nodded. "Come out here then." He backed up as far as he could on the top step to allow Stan to come out.

"It's for me mom," Stan yelled into his living room while slipping on some shoes. He still held his bowl of half eaten cereal, it was almost as if he had forgotten about it and it was just natural to keep holding the bowl.

"Stan…" Tweek started. "Jesus…this is way too much pressure" Tweek complained off to the side.

"What's going on? How did your date go?" He asked happily. "Or did it go?" his tone changed to a concerned one.

"No… it went fine, but its just that- um- its just… Jesus!" Tweek shook his head and yanked at his shirt as if it would make the situation better.

"Spit it out Tweek… did she leave you hanging? What?" Stan bombarded him with questions impatiently.

"No! This isn't about her." Tweek shouted angrily, making Stan's eyes go wide. "This is about you!"

"Oh?" Stan said with puzzlement. Tweek pushed himself against Stan's body and clung to his hoodie in a matter of seconds. Stan was taken aback by his quick actions that he hardly had time to react. He moved his cereal off to the side and lightly placed a hand on Tweek's hair.

"You're the only one you makes me feel the butterflies." Tweek mumbled into Stan's chest, sounding almost ashamed of himself.

"What do you mean?" Stan started to stoke his hair out of habit.

"When she kissed me…I didn't feel anything. She wanted to sleep with me, she didn't care that it was our first date. She got angry when I said I didn't feel anything. She left…"

"So the date went bad!"

"The date went fine!" he shouted once more into Stan's chest, trying to redirect the topic once more. "I don't care about the date. What I'm trying- arg- to say is…you're the only one that makes me feel the butterflies. You know when you- Jesus…arg…t-touch me." Tweek finished and Stan smiled inwardly. He looked across the street and saw a passerby. The man looked disgustedly at the two and Stan interrupted his caressing of Tweek's hair to give him the finger.

"Well, what do you want to do about this?" Stan asked with amusement. He definitely had Tweek under his thumb.

"I want…you to make me feel that way again! I want you to touch me, kiss me whatever! I just want to feel that way again!" Tweek's face was burning red and was buried so far into the sweater that he could hardly hear what he was saying. Tweek's vice grip on his shirt caused it to wrinkle when he let go of it.

Stan bent down and kissed Tweek lightly on the cheek, causing the blonde boy to shiver. "Come up to my room, Tweek." He whispered in his ear seductively in a comically low voice.

Stan and Tweek entered the house. Tweek was shaking all over and could hardly take off his shoes.

"Tweek's staying over again," Stan yelled as he walked to the kitchen and placed his bowl on the counter.

"Don't just leave it there." His mother told him. "You empty and rinse that bowl mister."

"How did you know it wasn't empty?" Stan shouted at her in disbelief.

"I can hear it!" his mom said, not taking her eyes off the television. Just watching Stan move about the kitchen made Tweek crave him more. The way he shifted his weight on his legs and gracefully move from the counter to the garbage, back to the counter. The butterflies returned harder then ever making him weak in the knees. Tweek knew he was simply lusting after Stan but he couldn't get enough of the warm feeling.

"Tweek are you alright?" Stan's mother asked with concern as he watched him shake with anticipation.

"WHAT? Yes!" Tweek shouted at once.

"Oh… ok dear." She said nervously as if she had just said something wrong.

"Come on Tweek. I've got video games in my room" Tweek looked doubtfully at Stan and didn't budge. Stan raised his eyebrows and without saying a word nodded his head towards the stairs. Tweek quickly followed Stan up the stairs.

"See ya later mom." Stan shouted.

"Arg…" Tweek shouted; it was his way of saying bye.

The two entered the room. Tweek stood two feet from the door after Stan pushed him into his small room. Stan closed the door, never taking his eyes of Tweek. The way he saw it was, Tweek asked him for help and he was just doing his part for the good of society…sort of.

**Wandering from you  
Falling at your side  
Wandering from you  
Healing my desire  
Stumbling in your soul  
Give yourself to me  
Hurting your desire  
Healing mine**

Tweek shook lightly and Stan left his spot by the door and pulled on Tweek's untidy shirt, pushing him against the wall by the door. He instantly attacked his neck, giving him small kisses here and there.

"Why do you make me feel… this way, Stan?" Tweek panted. Stan shrugged mindlessly against Tweek's body and continued his homage on Tweek's neck. His hand was gripping Tweek's left wrist and his other was placed lightly on his right shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

Stan's lips left fiery trails from the crevice of Tweek's neck up to his ear. Stan nibbled quite harshly on it, causing Tweek's whole body to shiver against his.

Tweek stretched his neck back as far as he could and Stan caressed it with his kisses. He gripped his Tweek's hands tightly as if he would try anything. Tweek's hands struggled to be free of Stan's grip, and finally Stan let them go free so he could trap him tightly between the wall and his body. Tweek held on to Stan's waist and pulled him closer, as it was physically possible to do so.

Stan's lips found Tweek's and he pressed against them hard causing his victim to squeak under his control. The raven boy's hands traveled downwards, over Tweek's chest and down to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled open the bottom button, followed by the rest of them until it was fully exposed and pressed against Stan's soft sweater.

Tweek stomach felt like it was on fire. He was shivering all over uncontrollably and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to stand before his knees gave out. His hands squeezed tighter on Stan's hips as the beautiful insects flitted around in the pit of his stomach.

Stan's roaming hands traveled across Tweek's thin stomach and small frame. He followed both sides of the shirt up to Tweek's shoulders and then removed the material from his body, allowing it to fall free to the floor.

Stan held onto Tweek's shaking torso, kissing and nibbling at his neck and collarbone. Tweek enjoyed the roughness of Stan's kisses and nips. His face was flushed and his knees continued to shake. Tweek rendered himself helpless under Stan's talented hands and lips.

When Stan pulled away and started at the heavy eyed boy who was slightly panting. Tweek felt his knees starting to give out and he tightly wrapped his arms around Stan's upper body for support. Stan ginned with mischievousness. He reached behind Tweek and locked his door and then proceeded to drag the willing Tweek to his small bed.

Tweek fell flat on his back onto he semi-hard mattress. Stan crawled over him until he was looming over the trembling boy underneath him and a small smile spread across his face. Tweek's eye twitched as he watched Stan just stare down at him.

Slowly Stan bent down and placed his lips upon Tweek's. The blonde couldn't help but let out a small muffled cry as the butterflies returned without remorse. He grabbed at Stan's sleeves, pulling him closer. Tweek pushed against Stan's lips with sheer need and Stan willing accepted.

His stomach was swimming with the pests and he could feel them multiplying as Stan's hands crawled up his bare chest. He could sense Stan's warm tongue slipping through his lips and he opened his mouth to the new sensation, even if it made him twitch over and over.

Stan's tongue once again explored the cavernous mouth, savoring his unique taste. Tweek didn't mind that he could taste fruitloops off of Stan's tongue; in fact he found it more alluring.

Tweek tugged at his sweater, wanting to pull it off to feel his flesh against his own. Stan didn't move from Tweek's mouth, (but allowed for him to pull and tug on his sweatshirt), and he continued to entwine his tongue with Tweek's. Stan's back was bare and Tweek continued trying to remove the sweater completely, but Stan wasn't letting it to happen.

He pressed harder on his mouth even though both were running short of air. He gained dominance over Tweek's; who simply let him push his way around his mouth and suck on his tongue. Finally Stan pulled away from Tweek and both panted fiercely. Tweek pleaded with his eyes and Stan let his hoodie be pulled off over his head; he was now sitting in nothing but his boxers.

Tweek didn't know what to do. He was at a loss for words and Stan was making him nervous the way he was looking at him. Stan leaned down and pressed his warm skin against Tweek's cooled body. The warm sensations and the nibbling at his ear caused him to tremble all over once again. His hands traveled over Stan's back, leaving pink marks from his short fingernail.

Stan stopped and let Tweek settle down. Tweek realized that he had stopped breathing again and took a long, deep breath. Stan stared at the side of his face, watching his chest rapidly rise and fall. Tweek turned his head to face Stan, who was lying beside him on his stomach.

It was at that moment that Tweek realized that Stan could have who ever he wanted: boy or girl. There were no maybes or no for him, only yeses. Even as Stan rested his head on the pillow Tweek could feel himself wanting him and he knew that it wasn't for anything but lust. Stan was charismatic and Tweek couldn't help being pulled in by his devilish eyes, smile, charm and how easily he made Tweek fidget under his touches.

Tweek wanted Stan to touch him again. The butterflies were not paying attention to him and he wanted them to stay. He moved in closer to capture Stan's lips but Stan moved out of the way. He held his neck so that they were cheek-to-cheek, causing Tweek to whimper.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Stan asked barely above a whisper, and then the butterflies returned, filling the pit of his stomach with raw lust. Tweek let out a soft cry as Stan traced a finger from his shoulder down, over his stomach and stopping at the seam of his pants.

"Arg…I don't know…" Tweek said quickly with a sharp intake of breath as Stan followed the seam to his hipbone. He closed his eyes and felt his hands move back across his stomach teasing the warm flesh with feathered motions.

"Do you know **why** you're doing this?" Stan used the same soft, whispered tone as last time and nipped at his ear.

"…Too much pressure… " Tweek said anxiously as he opened his eyes. His breathing became uneven as Stan unbuttoned the top of his jeans and then dragged his fingers underneath the seam of the pants.

"Well?" Stan implored with desire.

"Because… what do you want to hear?" Tweek asked with difficulty. Stan was running his hands across the seam of Tweek's boxers and was lightly kissing his cheek.

"You don't **love** me do you?" It seemed like a very cynical question to ask at such a time. Tweek didn't even know how to answer, even if his head was clear. A smile appeared on Stan's lips and he knew he was torturing Tweek by beating around the bush.

"Of course not…" Tweek finally answered through supple kisses on his neck. Stan's hand left his pants and was now gripping his side.

"Just what I do to you?" Stan was toying with Tweek and it caused him to cry out in frustration. Stan shifted himself and soon he was straddling the trembling Tweek.

"How far are you willing to go Tweek?" Stan pecked his lips three times and then stabilized his face only inches from the blondes.

"Erg… I…well, I guess…" Tweek contemplated what "how far" meant. Stan didn't wait for another answer and instead closed the gap between them.

Tweek didn't protest Stan, and he didn't protest the blitz of butterflies either. Stan made sure that he positioned himself between Tweek's legs and he grinded his leg against the sensitive flesh. Tweek cried out unexpectedly into Stan's mouth as he created friction, making Tweek grow harder.

Tweek didn't notice when Stan had removed his jeans, but he had and he was slowly removing his boxers. Stan ran his hands over Tweek's chest and slowly made his way down his torso, kissing and leaving scorching trails.

Tweek stopped breathing as Stan's mouth took in his throbbing member. Tweek gabbed his blanket and shoved it between his teeth trying not to scream loudly. They were supposed to be playing video games.

Stan ran his tongue up and down the shaft varying his pace. He sucked on the head and then took his length in. He did this until Tweek was trashing his arms, clutching the sheets and screaming out as softly as he could. Beads of sweat formed on Tweek's forehead and he finally released the sheets.

Stan crawled up beside the shaking boy and kissed him softly on the mouth. Tweek whimpered against Stan because he didn't fulfill him; he just left him hanging. Stan didn't need for him to return the favor; he didn't feel that Tweek would have been able to.

"Tweek this is important," He moaned against his ear. "Do you want me to go down on you, or do you want to take me?"

Tweek's eyes were glazed. Stan's words were meaningless and he shrugged, not really caring whish way it went. Stan grinned.

"Are you sure? It may hurt…" Stan groaned as Tweek tentatively grabbed between his legs at his clothed member.

"Arg…" He said, not wanting the pleasure to stop. Stan removed his restraints and grabbed out of his night side table a small container of lubricator. He placed a small amount on the tip of his finger and gentle pushed it into Tweek's entrance. He let out a small weep of pleasure and muffled his cries with a pillow. Stan slowly stretched Tweek, letting him get used to the feeling before he tried anything else.

Tweek had to stop himself from screaming as Stan entered. It was slow and sensuous at first, letting Tweek adjust to the foreign feeling. This sensation was something that Tweek had never felt before in his life and it was almost blinding. Stan had to cover his mouth in order to keep him at a reasonable level and not "disturb" his mother. It wasn't long until both boys were panting as Stan pushed in and out of Tweek.

Stan shoved his tongue into Tweek's mouth out of routine not romance. Tweek struggled for dominance over the kiss but Stan would not have it. Stan broke apart and attacked his neck, quickening his paces. Tweek stretched his neck back and closed his eyes tightly. Stan nipped and bruised the skin on his neck and Tweek simply held onto him.

There was an abrupt knock at Stan's door causing him to jolt his head away from Tweek's neck.

"Arg…" Tweek shouted, panting jagged breaths, his heart pounding abnormally fast.

"Stan, sweetie?" Stan's mother shouted through the door. Stan clasped his hand over Tweek's mouth and stared towards the locked door. He slowed his breathing to a "normal" pace. He felt slightly awkward lying on top of Tweek, completely naked and talking to his mother on the other side of the door.

"Yeah mom?" he choked out.

"I'm going to go get some groceries… It's almost 6 and I need to get something for supper? Do you boys want to come?"

"No mom!" Stan shouted and a grin spread across his face. "We're just getting started…" Stan through the door and laughed silently. Tweek's eyes were twitching constantly and he could swear that Stan's mom could hear his heart beating.

"Right, your videogames… You know…" she paused and Tweek gripped the hand that Stan had placed over his mouth. "You can turn up the volume on the game…when I tell you to keep it down I don't mean literally."

"…" Tweek let out a loud sigh, taking in as much air as he could.

"See you soon…" Stan's mother said awkwardly before leaving the room with a confused look upon her face, not knowing why her son wouldn't come out to talk to her.

"That wasn't funny…" Tweek seethed though clenched teeth. Stan lightly ran his hand across Tweek's hard on and he emitted a sharp sigh. He picked up his movements before they were "conveniently" interrupted.

Stan's instantly lips pressed against Tweek's and he felt a sudden rush, as the butterflies continued their onslaught, never ceasing. Tweek's entire body shook with bliss and he couldn't stop himself from biting Stan's bare shoulder. Stan growled as he felt Tweek's teeth dig into his soft flesh.

Stan bit back and sped up his momentum making Tweek squirm uneasily under his body. Tweek could feel his body involuntarily pushing to meet Stan everytime he slammed back.

Stan could feel himself nearing release and he quickened his speed. He wrapped a hand around Tweek's abandoned penis and started to stroke it in time with his movements.

Tweek couldn't contain himself and he once again sank his teeth into Stan's neck. However, this time Stan didn't mind this much as he felt himself spasm inside of Tweek. Both groaned as Stan pulled out and fell as a crumpled mess beside Tweek. They were tangled and entwined in each other's legs and arms breathing with satisfaction.

I-I-I-I-I

When Monday morning came Tweek walked the halls alone like usual. He would occasionally say hi to the odd elementary chum, but other then that he would remain a loner.

He passed Stan on the way to his math class. He had his arm stung around some girl's shoulders and she was clinging onto him for all he was worth. She was giggling and looking stupidly up at him.

Tweek smiled inwardly, even though Stan didn't even look at him. He almost dropped his books as his body flinched out of tradition. He looked back and saw Stan going into the music room with his new girlfriend.

He shrugged it off. He really didn't care. It wasn't as if he like Stan or anything… just the things he did to him. Even then, it was a one-time thing; Stan wasn't interested in a loner like him.

He placed his books down at his seat, receiving heated glares from girls and boys around him. Natalie sat back in her seat with an achieved smile upon her face. Tweek's eye gave its characteristic twitch and he turned around to face the front. The girls were pissed because he blew her off and the boys were pissed because Tweek gave her up.

Tweek couldn't care a less. His thoughts were more focused on the last words Stan said to him two nights ago…

I-I-I-I-I

Both were lying on the bed in a comfortable mess. Tweek's eye was twitching on its own occasionally, making Stan laugh quietly.

"So Tweek," he started, pushing feathered blonde hair out of Tweek's eyes. "Can you still feel the butterflies?"

The End… or is it?

The answer is no… JUST because I have a more "elaborated" idea for the story to progress farther beyond this…and to put the characters through horrible issues that are entertaining for the average person… heh, heh, heh… I hope that someone is enjoying the odd pairing that isn't really a pair at all. I have a sick mind…yes I know…its so horrible… please review! Leave me a review:) Thanks and lots of smiles for all… don't eat meat!

BMB


	5. Welcome Home, Outcast

**Chapter 5  
****Welcome Home, Outcast**

Tweek didn't know what to think as Brent Hanniman dragged him forcefully to an empty corridor on first floor. Tweek had lost his books long ago and he was now stumbling over his own feet as Brent cursed incessantly and shoved him around.

Tweek fell back hard into the cement wall, chipping with old yellow paint. Tweek didn't have time to react before a fist collided with his face. He bent over and spit out a mouthful of blood. His inner cheek was flowing a steady flow of blood.

"W-what I do?" Tweek screamed as he tried to block another hit from the boy twice his size.

"You were harassing my girlfriend… no one touches her but me…" He grabbed Tweek's shoulders, bent him over and kneed him in the gut. Tweek keeled over and vomited up his lunch from this afternoon.

Tweek shook on the floor, coughing and spitting out the remains of his lunch and blood. He wiped his mouth and sat back from the partially digested food on the floor. Brent rammed his foot into his stomach another two times.

Tweek shook with anger, fear and pain. He laid on the cold ground feeling to sore to even move from the footsteps moving closer.

"I have…no idea what you're talking- arg… about." Tweek whimpered in a near silent voice. His face was tender and so was his stomach. He gave quick jerks of his body, feeling more shaken up than normal.

"He grabbed Tweek's untidy shirt and pulled him up, shoving him hard against the wall once more. He let out a forced sigh as his back collided with the stone wall.

Brent Held Tweek in place with one hand and stuck his face with his other fist. Tweek's head flew to the side and he cried out in pain. His left eye already felt like it was swelling and bruising and the first blows already damaged his lips.

"Are you going to leave her alone?"

"Who?" Tweek shouted in a high pitched, worried voice.

He received another collision to the side of his face and he spit out more blood. "Natalie" he shouted.

"I never… arg… I never touched her…" Tweek pleaded, his legs feeling numb. Brent was now the only one holding him up, painfully too.

"And you'll be good to remember that, cause next time you do…I'll kill you…" He gave Tweek one last shove into the wall and he fell into a frazzled heap on the floor.

The bruised blonde gave out muffled cry and wiped his mouth. His head was pounding and his entire body ached. He didn't know why he just got the shit kicked out of him. He hadn't talked to Natalie for days and all of a sudden he gets accused for harassing her. Unless this was some sick joke of hers for getting back at him.

**I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time  
Are you at one? Do you lie?  
I live in a wheel  
Where everyone steals  
And when we rise; it's like strawberry fields  
I treated you bad  
You bruise my face  
Couldn't love you more  
You've got a beautiful taste**

Tweek collected himself and stood. He started walking to second floor where his books currently resided; he knew that it was going to be painfully climbing the stairs.

"Tweek?" He gave a scream and stumbled over himself, falling down on the staircase. The footsteps behind him traveled up the stairs and stopped beside him.

"Are you alright?" It was Stan. He hardly looked concerned, however he helped him up anyway.

"I'm fine…" Tweek shouted, feeling anxious as if Brent was going to pop out of anywhere.

"I didn't think he'd beat you up that bad…" Stan said, looking Tweek up and down for the damage.

"Yeah, well… wait…what?" Tweek froze.

"Listen Tweek… you have to understand that we can't be together. I know that you may think you like me, but you don't"

"What--- are you talking about?" His eye twitched and he held onto the railing for support.

"I told Brent that you were harassing Natalie…she's to stupid to denying anything even if he asks; but like I said, you can't like me. I had to do something to show you that."

"What make you think I- arg- like you?" Tweek gripped the railing tighter.

"It's obvious Tweek. Kenny told me everything…" Tweek mentally kicked himself in the balls and made a note to kill Kenny.

"This was just an experiment Tweek. You know… don't touch the electric fence because you'll get electrocuted."

"What?" he shouted in confusion. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Tweek, listen to me… focus."

"Arg…"

"The more you like me means the more you get beat up. I have a lot of connections being on the football team Tweek." Stan was serious. "I can't have you crushing on me." He gave a slight sardonic smile and tapped Tweek on the shoulder.

"I don't know if I like you!" Tweek said, and at the moment, he really didn't.

"We'll see…" Stan told him and then waved, leaving Tweek standing alone in the empty stairwell.

Tweek was frustrated, angry and sore. He couldn't believe Kenny would be a backstabbing asshole. Tweek was hardly ever angry, he was always too worried about other things then getting angry, but right now things couldn't possible get any worse.

I-I-I-I

Three days ago Tweek made the mistake of talking to one of Stan's best friends, Kenny. It was more of an accident than anything. Tweek was waiting at the bus loading quite alone as usual when Kenny happened to walk by carrying an armload of books.

It was very unusual to see Kenny with so many book and Tweek watched in wonder as he tried to juggle two big binders and three heavy textbooks. Apparently he wasn't able to as books went falling into the ground. They landed in a pile in the snow.

"Fuck!" Kenny shouted as he bent over to collect his things. Tweek looked around anxiously to see if anyone was going to help and he decided he should, because he was alleged to believe that he would do the same for him.

Tweek grabbed the sociology and biology textbook from the powdery blanket and wasn't quick enough to grab the math text.

"Thanks, man" Kenny said, and organized the books he had been carrying in a better fashion than before.

"Why all the books?"

"I have a lot of studying to do… If I don't pass the rest of my tests in these classes, I'll fail…each and everyone of them."

Tweek closed his eyes and thought. "I took sociology last semester. I can help you… I passed with an 87… believe it or not… it's all the caffeine… kept me awake to study for a long- arg- time…" Tweek finished. Kenny looked at him skeptically.

"Sure" He smiled. "We can study tonight at my place, I have a test tomorrow in soc, I'll drive." Kenny walked passed Tweek and the bus-loading zone to where the students were allowed to park their vehicles.

Tweek was surprised that Kenny, out of all people, would have a vehicle to take to school. Tweek only got the car on Friday's and weekends, and on the odd weed-day. Tweek looked around to see if anyone noticed him following. He wasn't sure to what extent that would have done, but he walked with his head slightly higher.

Kenny's vehicle was a very beat up truck. There were many things on it that were duct taped together and the paint was so chipped, layered and rusted that it was hard to be sure of what color it was.

Kenny opened the passenger side first, threw his stuff into the middle seat and then went to the driver's side. Tweek walked cautiously to the opened truck door and looked inside. It was relatively cleaned. There were a few empty beer bottles on the floor and Tweek hesitated.

"There my dad's." Kenny said sadly, noticing the look on Tweek's face.

"Oh…" he didn't know what else to say. He climbed into the beast and it hissed and growled as it started, giving a long shrieking sound before it actually ran. The entire truck shook and Tweek hastily put his seat belt on as they started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." Kenny apologized as he checked to see if anyone was coming before pulling out.

"It's ok…"Tweek answered quickly.

"I'll take you home tonight after we study ok?'

"I'm sure I can walk… I don't want to be a trouble…" Tweek said and his eye twitched slightly. He watched as the scenery around him became more and more desolate and dead until they finally reached the part of town that Kenny lived on.

It was widely known that Kenny was poor, and he accepted that facet, however when someone brought it up, he usually kicked their ass.

"It's no problem, I'll drive you" it was settled and Kenny didn't say another word.

"Thanks…" Tweek said sincerely. The truck pulled into the McCormick driveway and Tweek jumped out of the truck, grabbing a few of Kenny's books to aid him.

Kenny walked casually to his from door, where he could almost open it without turning the handle.

"You didn't see that…" he told him comically and Tweek flashed him a nervous smile. Not entirely sure of what he was meaning.

"We'll study in my room… are you alright with that…or do you need to be in an open space?"

Tweek shook his head. "The room is fine" he didn't even want to know what

"Good let's get started…" Kenny said unabashedly.

Tweek nodded and the two spent until 7 pm working on the founding fathers, what they stood for, sociology, anthropology, psychology and the seven different types of sociology. Tweek was very tired and Kenny seemed to understand most of it. Tweek felt that he was going to do fine on the test.

"Hey Kenny?" Tweek started. Kenny was tidying up his notebook and was piling it in the corner by his door.

"What?"

"Do you still see Stan?"

"See? As in hang out?" Tweek nodded, feeling slightly stupid at his question.

"Sometimes… yeah. Why?" he implored curiously.

"Well… I was just uh- wonderi- wondering if… arg…" Tweek started to go into fits of shaking and he was once again relentlessly tugging on his shirt.

"Is he mad at you? Did you piss him off? Do you need me to talk to him for you?"

"I was just – this is way too much pressure," he said characteristically.

"You want to join the team?"

"Arg…no…"

"Spit it out Tweek…"

"He did me a favor…" Instantly Kenny's face lit up. He automatically thought the worst of people. However, as correct as Kenny's first thoughts were, it wasn't the right favor.

Tweek flushed. "Not like that" He screamed.

"No?" Kenny sat backwards on a half broken kitchen chair that had been dragged to his room as an extra seat. Neither of them actually sat on while studying. "Let me see," Kenny said and grabbed Tweek's chin and forced his face to direct parallel to his own, however, Tweek looked towards the floor. "Not looking me in the eyes, um…blushing like mad," he released his face, "and your fidgeting much more than normal…so by those conclusions I'd say it was a pretty BIG favor…"

"He got me a date with Natalie and I never said thanks…even though it didn't go too well…but he keeps avoiding me."

"You're lying…" Kenny said looking down on him. Both of Tweek's eyes twitched and he gave a small cry. Kenny's composure turned back to realized as he told him, "Well I don't care. I just know Stan, and I know when he's fooled around with someone. You know how many girls come running to me and Kyle because Stan is "avoiding" them?"

"No…"

"It was rhetorical…"

"Oh…" Tweek shuddered and lowered his head to the floor.

"So do you like him?" Tweek shrugged at the questions.

"I thought there was only straight and gay… but I- arg- may feel attracted to Stan…but I still feel attracted to girls…"

"You're bisexual… so am I, and so is Stan. We like to think of it as "best of both worlds" because it really is" Kenny told him offhandedly.

"Of course you'd know…" Tweek said.

Kenny looked offended and his eyes narrowed slight; Tweek just gave a small squeak of fear. "I may be perverted, but I'm not a sex fiend or a slut… sorta…." Kenny sighed. "Despite popular belief, I do not go around and bang every body I find. Besides, their just jealous cause they're all still virgins."

Tweek nodded solemnly and looked out the window.

"Have you ever felt butterflies?" Tweek asked suddenly and shrilly, his whole body shaking.

"Yeah, dude." Kenny answered, whether he was being truthful or not, Tweek couldn't conclude.

"Well, I used to only get them when I looked at Natalie, but she's a total bitch now and I hate her… but Stan asked me if I still felt the butterflies for him…"

Kenny looked perplexed. He wasn't sure why Tweek even trusted him with any of this. Kenny simply deduced that it was because he really needed to talk to someone. Kenny gave him a look that could only mean, "well?".

"I guess I do…sorta…" he gave a small jolt of the body and a small shriek. "What should I do?"

"Drop it…" Kenny answered truthfully causing Tweek to frown slightly. When he looked back up at Kenny he was pushing his unkempt hair out of his eyes. Tweek just stared at the boy sitting in front of him. He looked deep in thought as if rephrasing was in order.

Tweek suddenly felt the urge to kiss Kenny. He didn't know why, the boy was doing nothing o provoke him. He wasn't saying anything to make him think that Kenny would want to kiss **him**, but he just wanted to do it.

Mentally Tweek thought that if he focused himself on Kenny he could better forget about Stan. He sat up on his knees and placed his lips onto Kenny's, which was quite surprised.

"Hey…" Kenny said worriedly, pushing Tweek back off him. "This is not the- you aren't in the right state of mind to be making these kinds of decisions…"

Tweek wasn't sure of what to do. He stood and grabbed his bag. "Sorry…" he whispered believing that there was nothing else to say.

"Wait, wha? I'll just grab my keys"

"I'll walk… I need the exercise…." Kenny glanced at Tweek's small frame and scoffed at the fact that he really didn't need the exercise. Tweek scurried out of the room and then the house.

Kenny hardly followed him, he thought it was better for him to cool down and get over Stan in his own way; whatever that may be.

I-I 

Okay…. Should I totally continue with this? Oh yeah and if someone of you are confused… that Kenny part **was** a flashback, if some of you missed the "3 days ago" bit…anyway PLEASE, PLEASE review… it would mean a lot… I need feedback and or other…BMB


	6. Adding to the Noise

**Chapter 6  
****Adding to the Noise**

Tweek was still angry with Stan for being such an asshole. He didn't think he would go to such lengths to stop Tweek from liking him. Besides, it wasn't that easy- he couldn't just stop liking someone, especially when he wasn't sure if was like.

He examined himself in the mirror. His eye was already starting to blacken. His whole body ached with pressure and pain and he thought of Kenny. He didn't know whom he was more pissed at.

Was Kenny just trying to help him out? Stan couldn't have been doing anything for him. If he didn't want him to like him all he had to do was say so without causing him pain.

Tweek cried out in frustration and threw the soaping face cloth against the wall. He leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor letting his tears spill out from his eyes. He hated feeling anything for Stan, even after he got him beat up. The last thing Tweak wanted to do was go to school and face Stan tomorrow.

His head throbbed as he cried on his bathroom floor cursing himself. "I should have never even attempted getting a date…" He thought. "Why did I go back?" His answer was a barrage of butterflies and he hated himself for remembering the night with Stan.

He wiped his eyes, and dabbed the bruised one gingerly. God knows what was going through Stan's head. "Stan has trust issues," Tweek told himself quietly as he stood. He once again examined himself in the mirror and thought of ways to explain this to his parents: not like they would give him good advice anyway.

He left the bathroom and headed to his room where he flopped down on the bed, and then realizing how much pain that caused him. He didn't know what Stan was so afraid of? Was it that he just didn't like Tweek: case closed, or did he just like his company.

Sure Tweek wasn't perfect and he had some paranoia issues that he should sort out, but at least he can show some emotion to another human being that could be considered love.

"Tomorrow will be a good day," Tweek thought as he gingerly turned to his side, and stared at his ceiling. "I'll tell Stan that I don't want him to--" Tweek closed his eyes as the butterflies crept around his stomach, interrupting his train of thought. "Arg- yeah…" He said to himself silently.

* * *

When Tweek went to find Stan in the morning before classes started he was nowhere to be found. Who he ran into though, really didn't make the situation better.

"I gave you specific orders" Tweek was pulled back by his shirt collar and was spun around to look up into Brent's very angry eyes.

"No- Arg… it's been one day- why do you think? Arg… Jesus- Brent, someone's lying to you- I never touched her!" Brent shoved his shoulder and Tweek stumbled backwards into the locker.

"Be by the music room after school, or I will find you" he said angrily in Tweek's face, noticing the people around him.

"What- arg-" his eye twitched. "What if I don't show up?" Tweek said loudly, hoping someone- anyone, would do something.

"Don't show up" he shoved him aside and walked passed him.

"God damn it. I'm going to- arg- kill Stan." He told himself, knowing that he wouldn't even be able to touch one hair on his head if he wanted to.

Tweek contemplated with himself whether to tell a teacher about him being a bully or just take it. If he told he may get in trouble for sexual harassment, even though he didn't do anything. He knew Stan was the only one who could stop this.

Tweek waited all day, and spent most of it trying to find Stan to make Brent not beat him up. When he finally saw him at 20 after 3 going into the library just after school let out, he ran after him.

"Stan." Tweek whispered harshly as he walked in. He turned and smiled at him and Tweek felt hate and yet he felt the butterflies appear too.

"Yes?" he said as if he didn't know.

"You know- erg what! Make him stop- this is your fault."

"Oh alright… I'll go with you." Stan offered calmly.

"Fine!"

They walked to where the music room was and where the hall would be dead at this time in the day. Brent was waiting there looking angry. Tweek let out a small scream of remorse and stood feet away from him.

"What's this Marsh?" He asked Stan, confused at why he was here.

"Well, I don't think you should beat him up- he didn't really "harass" your girlfriend."

Tweek was stunned- now what?

"What? I thought you said-"

"Whatever- I may have only stretched the truth… he just took her out on a date"

"Arg Stan!" Tweek screamed.

"What?" His menacing football form loomed over Tweek, who coward against the lockers.

"Calm down or you're off the team." Stan ordered. "It was before you were dating."

"I don't know why he's worth protecting," He said in Tweek's face and as he sighed with relief Brent whacked him across the face with his fist.

"Ugh…" Tweek slid on the floor and tasted the blood once again. Brent got in Stan's face and gave him the finger and continued to walk away. Even though Stan was half his size, he kept a straight, cool face the entire time.

"Gee- thanks" Tweek whimpered and wiped at his mouth. "The situation was handled quite well"

"Get up Tweek."

Stan but he pulled him into the one room bathroom between the gym, music room and shop class. He ran the cold water and dampened a few pieces of paper towel and handed the bundle to Tweek.

Tweek cleaned off the blood and Stan started to explain the severity of the situations. He leaned against the wall by the tap in a casual manner.

"Could have been worse. Listen, we are not an "item" and we will never be an "item", so you can't like me as if we were an "item"." Tweek was shaking like he did everyday and was dabbing his mouth with the paper towel, listing intently to the bullshit Stan was spewing.

"I don't like you- I'm just confused" Stan shook his head. He grabbed the paper towel and tossed it in the toilet.

"I care about your well being…" Stan told him sympathetically but with fire in his eyes. "I don't want to ruin anything that we have." He hinted seductively and cradled Tweek's face.

"Stop Stan…" Tweek pleaded but Stan shook his head and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Why? This is what you want… just don't make a big faggy crush out of it…" he placed his lips upon Tweek's again, this time sliding his tongue between his lips. Stan tasted the metallic aftermath of the blood as he roamed his mouth.

Stan pushed Tweek on the wall, and whispered in his ear, "I want you so bad". Tweek felt helpless under his rough touches and forward suggestions.

"Erm…no…you're only going to beat me up again…" Tweek protested while Stan gave him a hickey.

"I know you want it just as bad… and as long as you stop falling in love with me, and besides Brent is lame, he wont beat you up anymore." Stan told him through bites on his neck on the already bruised spot.

"If you'd stop…" Tweek said loudly and aggressively and Stan did.

"If I'd stop what?" Stan asked with humor. He pushed on Tweek's shoulders so he was pinned against the wall. "Giving you what you want… so you get a black eye here and there. You'll learn that this isn't _real_, it's not meant to be a relationship, Tweek… get it through your head." Stan pushed his lips against Tweek's who felt too much to push him off.

Stan roughly held onto Tweek's hips, gripping them tightly. Tweek quietly moaned out Stan's name as pressed himself against the defenseless blonde. He thrust his tongue into Tweek's mouth and he willingly accepted it, not even thinking about how he's probably going to pay for this.

Tweek pushed his hands lightly on Stan's chest, but he didn't give up. He hated the fact that the pig-headed butterflies showed up at a time when he didn't want them. Finally Stan released the bewildered boy under his power and sank to the floor. Tweek lazily shook his head no, but Stan proceeded to unbuckle the boys' pants.

"Stan… this is your fault… Arg- stop" He said loudly as Stan grabbed his semi-hard member.

"We're not "lovers" were "friends" with benefits…" Stan told him boldly.

"No…" Tweek repeated without much persuasion behind his words as Stan took him into his warm mouth. Tweek moaned out softly and couldn't stop shaking; he didn't want Stan to know the butterflies were back again- he'd just get beat up.

Stan swirled his tongue around his hardening member, sucking on it to elicit quiet moans from his victim. Stan took in his length and then would focused on the head of the penis before letting it slide back into his mouth. Tweek's hand tangled into ebony hair as he repeatedly whispered, "no…" but Stan never stopped. He gripped at the wall and allowed his head to loll back and forth.

Tweek moaned lightly and hated himself for doing so, but he wasn't able to think straight at the moment. Stan's skillful mouth continued to suck and bob until Tweek released into his mouth. Stan swallowed some and spit the rest on the floor, not caring what Tweek thought. He didn't care about the taste; he just didn't feel like swallowing it all.

Tweek sank to the floor, fixing his pants. Stan wiped his mouth and planted a kiss on his "friends" quivering lips. "Remember, Tweek we're only friends… I hope this made you see things more clearly." He stood.

He straightened his hair and clothes, winked at Tweek and left the bathroom letting the door slam behind him. Tweek sat on the bathroom floor shaking as the butterflies started to dissipate. This was the first and last thing he wanted to happen.

Stan made it very clear to him that he didn't want him crushing on him, but he couldn't help it, not after that. He just had to hide it better.

* * *

Don't jump to conclusions yet… Stan may be an asshole right now, but just wait- it'll all come together… hahahahhah! I have it planned out… trust me…Please review, I would like it if you did- leave me comment- I don't care what it is- could be that I'm a fucking moron if you like- or that you liked the story (always the preferred one)

BMB


	7. Don't Close Your Eyes

I would like to thank my reviewers for all of your support. They have seriously made my day 100 better! So thanks out to Fermata, Lilchicky004, and SomeKindOfRomance… smiles for all! Here is the next chapter, I know its short but what can I do? I have an essay to finish! (I'm so **need** to prioritize) Please review…

This is a pretty messed up chapter- in fact- I'm a pretty messed up kid… adult…legally…

**Chapter 7  
****Don't Close Your Eyes**

"Tweek" he ordered silently with unmoving lips. "Get out of my head… get out!" that face kept appearing in his mind. The eyes shrouded with lust and uncertainty. Eyes that begged for his affection and pleaded for the truth.

"I do not need a repeat of before…" his mind told him. He flopped down on his bed and watched the snow blowing outside the window. His hand moved towards his phone. He picked it up but did dial anything. He let it fall to the floor creating a noise that seemed much louder then it was.

He let his eyes fall and it was darkness. He was special- he could have anyone he wanted. He was proud of himself…then why was Tweek controlling his thoughts? "Sexual tension." He answered himself. "Of course _that_ would be it. Tweek never returned the favor. Tweek What does Tweek have to so with this? Tweek has everything to do with this" his eyes scrunched and calmed with every dilemma he had with himself.

"Of **_course_** that's it… You gave him the best pleasure and you completely forgot about yourself. You didn't even have his mouth-" Stan shot up in bed and felt a cool sweat on his forehead. He widened his eyes and then relaxed them, shaking his head in the process. "I'm **not** thinking of him outside of school." He relaxed against his pillows again, letting his eyes slip shut once again.

He felt the pressure of another body on his, even though there was none. "if only Tweek was more forward." He thought. "Maybe he'd be the one pushing me against the wall and- sick thoughts!" he yelled strictly at his mind. "Sick, sick thoughts…but what if his mouth was really talented… and- no!" Even though he wasn't asleep one would think he was in R.E.M with all his eye movements from the inner conflict.

Stan sat up again and felt slightly restricted. He looked down and gave out a small yelp of surprise and aversion. "Damn it" He seethed. This wasn't something that was going to just leave- he had to do it.

Stan popped his head out his door and made sure it was clear and then he bolted down the hallway to the bathroom where he slammed the door shut with force and locked it. He leaned against it was a heaving chest and waited as if something was to happen.

He turned on the shower and ran his hand under the semi-warm water and slowly undressed. "I have to fix the problem," He whispered with fierce edge. Stan relived himself and afterwards got into the shower to cool off.

* * *

The halls were empty. Stan was standing opposite of Tweek, who looked frightened. He couldn't figure it out but he looked different- scared wasn't it. It was as if he did something with his hair- did he dye it? It's brown; he must have done something to it. Maybe it's wet…it is raining.

Stan looked out the window and noticed the rain had stopped. He looked back at Tweek; he had a black eye and a split lip. Stan spun around countless times- but there was no one there.

The next thing Stan knew he was punching Tweek's face and slamming him into lockers. Tweek's face remained slightly busied but there was nothing else.

"Why?" Stan heard himself ask. It seemed really loud and far away. Tweek's mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Why?" he asked again louder.

Tweek appeared to be shouted at Stan, but he couldn't make out anything- he looked like he was lip-syncing the whole thing. He pulled him back and slammed him against the lockers again.

Stop it… he shouted again but this time, Stan could not speak and a loud shrill scream came out of Tweek's mouth. It was so loud, and it pieced his ears. He released him and covered his ears but the sound just got louder and louder.

Stan opened his eyes. The television was playing "Scream" and someone was dying and screaming and all together interrupting his dream. He grabbed the remote and shut off the T.V and then fell against the couch again.

He was afraid to close his eyes. He didn't even want to go back to the dream he just had, but he was. He wasn't even able to piece it together very well. He remembered it but he could speak it.

Stan brought his watch up. 4:37 am. "Of course it is…" he yawned. He didn't want to fall asleep again. "Stupid Tweek" He mumbled. "Since when are you in _my_ dreams?" He fell against the back of the couch and tried to keep his eyes opened.

The room was dark and welcoming. The couch seemed to form around him and was a blanket all on it's own. He didn't notice when his eyes closed, but the next thing he knew his mom was shaking his shoulder.

* * *

The halls were swarming with kids standing in the middle of it, being insolent ass holes not moving for anyone. Stan pushed his way though the group of miner niners and found Tweek sitting at his locker sipping a cup of coffee.

"Arg…"

"Hi Tweek." Stan bent down. "I _want_ to talk to you- I mean. I _need_ to "talk" to you…now…before lunch is over…" His voice was low.

"Uh- Why?" he asked, feeling his body shake.

"Because I _really, really _**need** to talk to you…" Stan tried to suggest to him what he really wanted.

Tweek bit his lip. Stan gave him pleading eyes and he caved. "Where?" he asked feeling slightly airy.

"Follow me…" Stan stood and walked down the crowded hall, pushing people out of the way here and there.

"Listen Tweek." Stan started. "I don't know how to tell you this but-" he stopped talking and went though a door that led outdoors behind the gym where the football field was. Tweek followed him expecting him to finish the sentence.

He followed Stan all the way behind the small shack that held random equipment for the field games

"What did you need?" Tweek looked at Stan though serious eyes but Stan ignored his innocence and grabbed him, pulling him against his wanting body. Stan was in way over his head and Tweek was following suit.

There was an exploding feeling of flight in Tweek's stomach as he gently wrapped his arms around the boy kissing him with sheer desire.

It made Tweek feel stupid and he pushed himself away.

"What?" Stan asked while panting. "You're not going to be late for class." Stan leaned in once again to claim the confused boy's lips but he moved out of the way.

"Stan! Stop it!" Tweek shouted his voice was high like usual, but the tone of his voice was unnaturally serious. He pushed him away, the first bold move he's made in days "I'm – I- I'm sick of your games-ugh… and you getting me beat up… well I'm sick of it all. This isn't happening anymore" Tweek was angry, even more upset that the butterflies were furiously flapping around in his stomach.

"Stan" Tweek said honesty. "I don't know what fucked up issues you have and I don't- arg- really care… you can blame your sister or your parents or yourself, but Jesus Stan, you're more messed up than I am. If you find some- someone who likes to be used…than great. But-uh- I don't like it and I tried to show you that had feelings for you and you kicked my ass." Tweek glared at Stan, who was shocked at the words pouring from his twitching mouth. "So you can just fuck off and leave me alone Stan." He told him fixedly.

Tweek was sad. He didn't want to do that to Stan, but he had to know that Tweek couldn't go on living like they had a relationship. The truth was: Stan was afraid and Tweek was tired of getting shut down and beat up because of it. Sure he enjoyed whenever Stan would _tempt _him back to playing his stupid little game but it would stop today.

Tweek's stomach exploded with butterflies and he hated it. He hated them so much. He didn't want to feel the butterflies anymore, he had enough of them; but they wouldn't go away. Stan was reluctant to leave and he placed a hand on the blonde's hip.

"STAN! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED YOU," the boy shouted angrily. The voice echoed though the empty field.

Stan narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tweek thin wrist. "You're going to attract attention." He hissed. He turned on heel and started to drag the bewildered Tweek behind him.

* * *

Yeah ok… really short I know. But I'm also posting ch 8 too, so enjoy SMILES!

Please review. Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes, I was busy at the moment…


	8. Stop The World From Making Sense

A/N Okay… this chapter will test my POV skill (Buddha help us…) So it'll switch back and forth between Stan's POV and Tweek's POV… so I'll try and make it as clear as possible whose saying what… with that said, enjoy the chapter, I believe it's almost over… please review…:) I beg of you… it's not hard… ANYWAY…I know you're reading it…I have over 300 hits… BMB

**Chapter 8  
****Stop The World From Making Sense **

So I told him never to talk to me again, told him I didn't need him. It's what he wanted to hear wasn't? So why is he so pissed off at me? And why the hell is he dragging me to that stupid bathroom again!

"Stan… let go…" I ordered meekly as he pulled on my arm. He didn't look mad, but I could feel his anger emanating from his body. My bruises from Brent were just starting to heal; I didn't need him taking his frustrations out of me too. Jesus!

He pushed me in the small tiled bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. No one ever came to this bathroom unless they were in class; unfortunately it was lunch so no one would find me until after I've been beaten to a pulp.

* * *

I never knew anyone could be so ungrateful. Tweek came to ME and I gave him what he wanted. He was standing against the wall shaking as usual, with his stupid untidy hair and messy clothes goddamn it he's attractive… 

Wait? What? I shook my head trying to detach any trace from what I was thinking. Focus…

* * *

What the hell is he thinking…he's getting angrier every minute…why? What did I do? I told him what he wanted to hear… fuck! Great… I'm getting angry…arg… I never get angry…

I felt the rage climbing from my toes to my stomach, making my hands ball into fits. I didn't realize that I stepped away from the wall, swung my arm back and punched Stanley Marsh right in the mouth.

"Ugh!" I screamed. What did I just do? I felt the rage dissipate and fear taking its place instead. Just start crying, he won't know what to do! On my god he's going to kill me—Jesus! Why did I do that?

He's not moving… oh my- Jesus! There's blood… I'm dead…I'm dead! I moved back ageist the wall in panic and waited for him to do something, but he didn't move at all.

* * *

I wiped my mouth and got rid of the tiny trickle of blood that trailed down my chin. I looked at him. Tweek looked like a dog that just got caught chewing on the sofa. He didn't blink or breathe… what the hell was he thinking?

* * *

I'll cry… no they he'll really hurt me… I'll just take it like a man. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for Stan to punch my lights out. Shit, shit, shit…he's going to be relentless…he's going to kick me ass… my breathing heightened and I think that I started hyperventilating. 

Stan shoved me hard into the wall, his hand pushing against my collarbone. I waited and waited and waited. Nothing happened…what was he waiting for, a bell? I opened my eyes. He looked pissed (not a big surprise) but he looked like he was deep in thought…what was so hard about the situation? Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

Go on! Hit him, he deserves it. GO ON! Why can't I move my arm? God damn it Tweek, look scared…why is he looking at me like that? I looked at him skeptically and he closed his eyes quickly, I could feel him go weak.

* * *

I can't believe I feel them…sick… sick… Why hasn't he hit me yet? My legs feel like jelly and I open my eyes to see what he's waiting for. He looks more confused then ever, just staring at me. Jesus…why am I so turned on right now? I need him…no arg…yes 

I grab the back his neck with my free arm and pull him closer to me.

* * *

Wha- what is going on? Is he?

* * *

**I'm melting in your eyes  
****I lost my place  
****Could stay a while  
****And I'm melting in your eyes  
****Like my first time  
****That I caught fire  
****Just stay with me; lay with me now **

* * *

I shoved my lips against his forcefully, instantly tasting blood but I don't mind. Stan let go of my shoulder and placed them hungrily on my waste. 

"Not here…" I panted when I pulled apart.

"Yes… here." He answered me and pushed himself against my body, and the butterflies returned stronger then ever.

* * *

I kissed his neck over and over aging. Wasn't I just going to kick his ass? How can I think about hitting him when he's trembling under my grip? I have him under my thumb. I smiled to myself as I slowly slide him to the floor with myself. We sat in a crumpled mess, our tongues fighting to gain dominance, when did Tweek become so power hungry? 

I try to take off his shirt but he stopped me. Instead he dragged his hands down to my belt buckle and unfastened it. He long ago gave up the war with our tongues and I was roaming his mouth, ever so often tasting reminisces of coffee.

He zipped down my pants and I could feel myself growing hard just by the gesture. He pulled away from my mouth and lowered his head down to my manhood. I gasped loudly as he engulfed it with talent as if he'd done it millions of times before.

I hunched over his head and gripped the wall as he continued to bob his head in my lap, why I had never let him do this before. I found it slightly funny that he mimicked my techniques, but he felt too good to say anything about it.

I moaned out quietly and apparently egging Tweek it. I could feel him varying his pace as he sucked hard on my member. I tightly gripped his hair and I heart him grunt uncomfortably, but I didn't care, I held on to it for fear of crying out.

* * *

Stan painfully tugged on my hair; I thought that he would let go but it took a while before he did. It was an odd taste but I don't even know why I did it. He hardly deserved it, ahh… he placed his lips on my neck and sucked hard on it. I copied his motions and he murmured soft moans of contentment. 

He pulled me back and kissed me roughly on the lips. I wasn't done yet- he made me leave him hanging arg… I felt him rubbing his palm against my own screaming member.

"Stan..." I muttered almost incoherently and he grunted in response, still fondling me. I was trembling again like normal, my eyes were taking on lives of their own, opening and closing.

He was still kissing my neck, god his lips feel so- agh- good… I can't contain myself I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close that it looked like we were one strange being. I was now thankful that it was lunch and there was still 20 minutes before it ended.

Stan pulled away from me and lowered his head and sucked on the tip of my hardening penis. I held my breath as he slowly took in the length and then quickened his pace. I gripped his shoulders and clenched my teeth. My eye was still twitching on its own and I wished that it would just stop, however my focus was changed quite quickly when he sucked on the tip again and then ran his tongue up and down the shaft.

He pulled away and I complained. He kissed me softly and then removed our restricting pants with talent, never removing his lips from mine.

* * *

Tweek looked so vulnerable underneath me. I can't believe the things I was thinking. Was I actually starting to like Tweek? I shook the thought from my head and kissed his mouth one last time before trailing down his jaw to his neck where I proceeded to give him yet another hickey. 

My thoughts always strayed to why I was doing this and I wanted them to stop. I knew why I was doing this- it wasn't because I actually "liked" Tweek I tried to reassured myself.

His eye was twitching, no big change. He looked at me with passion and it made me smile- Tweek Tweak was never going to let this alone. Then I thought, was I? The more I did this to Tweek, the more he liked me… am I doing this for the same reason?

I bit my lip and once again shooed the thought from my head. I positioned myself between his legs and pushed slowly in. God knows why we were doing this in the bathroom, but it just felt right.

I watched him close his eyes tightly and I stopped letting him get used to the feeling again. When his eyes opened again (and twitched, I might add) I carried on moving in slowly until I was fully in, letting his adjust once more.

I moved slowly at first, enjoying how Tweek was trying to contain his screams by biting his lip and rocking his head back and forth. He held on to my shoulders and pulled me forwards with force.

He kissed me hard. I obliged and kissed him back, allowing his tongue access into my mouth. I started to speed up my motions, pulling out and pushing in harder. I felt him moan in my mouth and I had no choice but to follow suit and groan into his mouth.

Tweek pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back in a silent scream. He tugged and pulled on my shirt and I knew that he was coming close to release, then again, so was I.

In sheer ecstasy, I heard Tweek cry out and release in my hand. A few more thrusts and I came I relaxed against his panting body. The bell was apt to ring in a few more minutes but neither of us wanted to move.

We cleaned ourselves as much as we could and dressed, not speaking. I could feel him burning beside me and I turned to face him. I brought him close to me and hugged him.

"Arg…" the squeak came out of his mouth and he stiffened against my body. In a moment he relaxed and let me hug him, unmoving. I felt a stinging ache inside; why didn't he hug me back? I held on him tighter but all I got from him was a jolt.

The bell rang and he let out another distinctive scream and shuddered against my embracing body. I pulled him an inch away from my body and kissed him. He pressed his lips against mine and it lightened the situation.

"I've gotta- arg- get to class… bye Stan." he said loudly and then pecked my cheek, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed. He left in a rush and I watched feeling dismay. I slapped myself softly in the face and told myself I wasn't falling for Tweek Tweak…he was the one falling for me. How stupid could I be to like someone again?

* * *

That's the "I don't know" last chapter… I really don't know... I have bits and pieces figured out so bear with me and leave me a review. 


	9. Left Wondering Why

**Chapter 9  
Left Wondering Why**

Stan spent the whole week avoiding Tweek. Everytime he saw him felt sick inside. Felt as if someone was sticking a searing poker right into his gut. Was he feeling guilt? Stan hated to think that he was feeling guilt right now, and besides why would he be? He wasn't _really_ taking advantage if Tweek, he wanted it.

Still, Stan couldn't push that feeling away. When Tweek didn't even bother to return the small, insignificant hug it made Stan feel useless and unwanted. Why does it matter? He asked himself as he stared at his test paper.

He couldn't believe that he of all people would be feeling guilt for- for what? He would always interrupt himself before he could finish the sentence of why he was guilty. He tapped the pencil on the desk over and over again, trying to figure out his stand on Free Health care vs. Two-Teir System. Of course he leaned against the Free Health care because paying for you health was an idiotic and pathetic way to run a society.

That wasn't the point- or so he kept reminding himself. The point was he wasn't able to focus because Tweek was always in his thought tugging and pulling on his brain.

Stan sighed loudly and scribbled down an answer that was only remotely true to what he felt. The bell rang and he slammed his pencil down on the desk, flipped his test over and left the room.

Sickness washed over him and he could barely think straight. He was angry, but he didn't show it. He just stared straight ahead, cursing that it was a day 1. He had gym next with Tweek.

Tweek hated the class, but every year he was forced to take it from the physicists. They insisted that it was a good healthy move to be active, especially with his "condition". But Tweek hated it. He sucked in every sport and he often spent more time catching the ball with his face or on the ground.

**I will be ignored  
****I will be denied  
****And I could be erased  
****I could brushed aside  
****And I will get scared  
****And I will shut down  
****But I feel like  
I do ****Because you push me around**

Tweek wasn't there- in fact- Tweek wasn't in any of his classes- and he wasn't at his locker at lunch. Stan became frantic. Where the hell way he? By the end of the day he was a nervous wreck and anything made him jump. He hated to think that maybe Tweek was done with him. Maybe Tweek found someone else?

Stan ran up to his locker. He looked at his lock and forgot his combo. He racked his brain restlessly but the only thing that entered his mind were the eyes of Tweek, stupid and saddened. It was as if they were judging his brain.

He swallowed hard and became slightly paranoid as if someone was watching him. Stan shook his head and rattled around the passive thoughts and soon remembered his combination. He turned the dial, 6- 56- 26, such an easy combination that he was ashamed of forgetting it.

He grabbed his textbooks and closed his lockers.

"Hey…" Came a voice as he closed his locker door.

"Jes- Holy shit." He screamed as his books fell to the floor. He leaned against his closed locker for support, breathing rather loudly.

"What? You're nervous today- I've been trying to get your attention for ever…" Kyle said as he gabbed his book off the floor. "Are you ok?"

"Fine" Stan told him, still feeling ill.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know-" he shook his head trying to make the anxiety leave. "Dude, it's Thursday."

"Since when do you care what day of the week it is?" Kyle asked, as he started walked beside the dazed Stan.

He wrinkled his nose and peered at Stan through worried eyes. "What aren't you telling me? You've been avoiding me all week you know…"

"Does it really matter? I've been busy…" Stan squeezed though a tiny gap of the door, not holding it open for Kyle.

"Is it Emily? I noticed that she's been hanging around that new kid a lot- did you get dumped…"

Stan stopped. Did he? "I don't know" he replied looking at his feet. His conscious was eating away at him and those piercing eyes would not stop judging him.

"Do you need to talk about it? I don't think I've seen you get dumped since Wendy…" Stan's unease became more apparent with every word that left Kyle's helping mouth.

"What about her… it's her?"

"What- are you talking about? Do you want me to take you home?" Kyle looked at his friend. His eyes were wide, his skin was pale and it seemed that madness was taking its toll on him.

His mouth was dry. "Yeah…" he muttered, eyes like saucers staring fixedly at everything as if something would attack him.

"Ok…let's go" Kyle eyed his friend, making sure he wasn't going to go haywire on him.

Kyle led him out the car and helped him in the passenger side without a word. Stan buckled his seatbelt and looked out the window with fearful eyes. Every so often Kyle would glance at Stan, wondering what made him go so blank in seconds.

He wasn't moving, just laying his head on the cool window watching the scenery as Kyle drove him home. Stan jumped in his seat and turned almost all the way around which cause Kyle to swerve from fright.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Stan lied as he watched a faded Tweek walking home vanish out of site.

The next ten minutes were silent. The buzzing of the car became so annoying that Stan felt his brain melting out of his head. He was almost too ecstatic when the car stopping in front of his house. He mumbled his thanks to Kyle and slammed the door shut before he could get an answer.

Stan slammed his door and ran upstairs, completely shunning his parents. He closed and locked his door, wandering fretfully walking over to his mirror. He examined himself. His white skin, his clammy hands, the dry mouth, he thought that he even felt sick.

He let himself fall onto the floor and lay there for quite some time. "What--- did he do? What did I do to myself?" he thought, his breathing increasing. He felt tears pressing against his eyes but he would not let them pass.

"I'm over this…I'm over this…" He told himself rapidly. His face was pressing against the soft carpet body was motionless. "I'm over her…and I'm over him…and I'm over this…I've been through this…" His tone was cracked and beginning to get louder.

His breaths were jagged and harsh in his lungs. He felt the burning sensation brought on by holding back tears but he still refused to cry. "He rejected me," he told himself silently. "Just like…- no… I didn't want this to happen…" he bit his lip hard and curled his legs up closer to his chest. He felt small and helpless- nothing like a football player should.

**Hey you, I'm making an offer that  
No one could ever refuse  
Don't play the adamant  
Don't be so arrogant  
Can't you see I'm falling for you?**

Stan had pushed his memories of Wendy so far back that he rarely thought of it. But the actions of Tweek, or lack there of, but especially Kyle this afternoon. The last thing he needed was his best friend making him remember the worst part of his life. Sure he had "moved on" but he couldn't help but being fixated on his first crush.

No one really _gets over_ their first crush and even though he was "over" her, he wasn't over what had happened. As much as Stan denied it, the only thing he could think about was _if_ he even started _anything_ with Tweek it would end in a spiral of indisputably ill disaster.

This thought made him shudder. He rose from the floor and busied himself with homework that he really didn't have. "Tweek…" He warned his brain as he pieced together images of the boy. "All I need is for him to became familiar with my head!" he hadn't realized when he started to gnaw at his pencil. "Damn it…" he cursed.

He spun around to grab another pencil from his night table. He brushed his hand alongside the phone and paused. "It's called a little self control," he breathed. "I just need to sort these things out on my own-" he lowered his hand so that it rested uneasily on the phone. "Or just give him a call- and see what he's up to- maybe meet him outside- and talk- about something…" Stan closed his eyes painfully.

"Why?" he asked himself desperately. "Why Tweek? What's so special about _TWEEK_? I mean why not Kyle? Why don't I have feelings for Kyle?" That was merely a stupid question… he answered himself in a demeaning tone fit for any cynical person. He picked up the receiver and wiggled his fingers over the buttons in an apprehensive manner.

"Well shit…" He muttered to himself. "I don't even know his number." He placed it back down.

Why call him? His conscious asked. He won't even pick up- he's more in control then you ever were… look at yourself…you're worthless. I hardly feel sorry for you-

Stan violently shook his head and slammed his fists down on the table. His hands ached and his head throbbed. He needed to talk to Tweek he needed to.

**Drift madly to you, pollute my heart drain  
You have broken at me, broken me  
All your mental armor drags me down  
We can't breathe when you come around  
All your mental armor drags me down  
Nothing hurts like your mouth**

But what if he did reject him? What if he was being serious? His mind spoke for him again. It lingered and roamed freely like the wind through sheets.

Of course he's going to reject you. I can't see why anyone wouldn't; you have used so many people. But he's different isn't he? He can stand up to you and you're afraid.

"Stop it" he yelled quite loudly, enough to create suspicion. "I don't want to hear it… I'm not afraid" he fought back angrily, clamping his hands on the back of his neck. "I need Tweek to- I need Tweek to understand- something's…"

What? That you're afraid of commitment? That you only want to be _friends_ so you can use him to your advantage, so that you can break things off easier? Isn't that what you did to Emily? And Sarah and Natalie…and Natasha… I can continue…

Stan's mind kept taunting him. "Like that was the worst thing I've ever done" He spoke in an unsteady voice. "But this is different…"

I see… and how would that be?

"Just because I used those stupid girls doesn't mean that I don't want to be serious now- I'm just-" Stan was beginning to get very irritated with his conscious. It was spitting out crude comments and they were sticking to the inside of his skull, similar to wet Kleenex on the skin.

Afraid- the voice mocked. You're scared of commitment, of trusting _anyone_ because of some stupid incident years and **years** and **_YEARS_** ago…just let it pass and move on in your life.

"SHUT UP!" Stan yelled insanely and stood, pushing his chair to the ground and the voice ceased. Stan's breath was hard and labored. He tore out of his room and headed downstairs in a quickened pace. His lungs burned and ached with uncertainly and sadness.

"I'm taking the car." He shouted at his mother and before she could finish he protest Stan was already backing out of the driveway.

* * *

Hey should I finish this? Joke! Review or else…or else what? Exactly… seriously… review… it would mean a tones of a lotness! BMB 


	10. If You Love Enough, You'll Lie A Lot

Okay- this is totally the last chapter- for real this time… HAHA! So tell me whatcha thought of the story as a whole and the chapter itself… Sorry bout the long wait- I've been busy going to ppls houses for group projects (meaning school work ), laden with tons of homework and I was having total writers block when writing this…so yeah…Plus- I got told of my own moronic mistake- I guess I didn't take off the "filtered" review so I "wasn't" accepting anonymous reviews. I thank those who took the time to actually log in a leave me one anyway! Smiles all around- enjoy!

**Chapter 10  
If You Love Enough, You'll Lie A Lot**

Starks Pond was a glimmer of opaque ice. The top was so chipped and stained with scratches from skates that it was nearly impossible to find a smooth spot. The wind had died down but it still stung the face if not properly dressed, which Stan wasn't in the least.

He sat on the cold ground making friends with the blank and vacant ice. Starks Pond was usually peaceful at this hour. Everyone was at home enjoying a meal with their families. There was no one out- except Stan, of course.

His recent discovery had been traumatic for him and he had to get out of his cramped room. Stan hated to admit it, but he felt another presence in that room- one that wouldn't leave him alone to think in peace.

The coat that he decided to leave behind was becoming more and more appealing, but he refused to leave. Stan couldn't bear to stay in his room another minute with himself. All he needed was reminding how Tweek would reject him- and how Wendy _dumped _him.

He shifted his weight onto his knees and felt drawn to the frozen water in front of him. Something about it made it so alluring. It could have been the pinkish setting light that decided to dapple a welcoming splash of color or it could have been mere desperation for anything that was faker then he was. He reached out a hand and placed a single finger on the ice and felt it melt under his warm touch. In his opposite hand he juggled his keys nervously as if he was debating whether to drive home, drive to Tweek's or just drive- anywhere.

He pulled his hand back, his finger feeling impassible and frozen just like the ice. In his mind he was already at Tweek's house explaining himself, but every wisp of wind brought him back to the hash reality of the situation, which was: either finding a hole to crawl up in forever or confront Tweek. Stan would have liked to take the first route, but his gut told him not to.

Turning and running away from his problems was something that he didn't do. Stan usually fought for what he wanted or for what he believed in, but this time seemed different.

Between the two there _was_ a common interest. What that was, Stan could hardly figure out but he knew it was there. In fact, Stan had a hard time believing what it was about Tweek that made him feel so insecure. Tweek couldn't even tie his own shoes without permission- he wasn't going to end anything.

And yet- Stan picked up a near by rock and tossed it at the iced over pond. The ice chipped and left a chalky white mark on the surface that become an idol of Stan's vision.

Tweek _didn't _hug him back- not like that should matter but as he thought it, Stan got a burning sensation in his stomach. He dropped his eyes and watched a fickle snowflake finally land on the ground.

His body was weighed down with thoughts and decisions that were hard to make. Stan knew he had to pick one- but he wasn't sure which. There were so many floating around that they were becoming more of a burden than anything.

Should he go to Tweek's house? What would he say if he showed up? _Would _he reject him like in his entwining thoughts? That sympathetic nervous smile flashed through his memory and he felt sadden. He quickly tossed another stone at the stationary pond.

"Could I take it?" He asked himself, building up a pile of snow. "Tweek is too worried to do anything-," he thought placidly. "But-" he raised his hand to his lip where Tweek had punched him.

"Argg" he shouted angrily and whipped his hand back, knocking the pile of snow back to it original fallen form. "Damn it" he seethed.

* * *

**And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide**

* * *

His hands were starting to turn red from the cold snow and the harsh winds were picking up as the sun relentlessly set in the background. The pink faded into orange and slowly into a deep vast blue stretching across as far as the eye could reach.

Stan stood. He had to face his problems sooner or later and Tweek was a very, very big problem right now. He had to at least tell him what he's been going though- and that it is all Tweek's fault. He sat in the car, but didn't start it.

"What if…" his thought process started up again, contemplating exactly what this situation was turning into. "What if…" he mouthed and feverishly tapped the steering wheel.

With a nervous ache in his body he started the car and headed down towards where the Tweak house resided. It was a very quaint house- quite similar to most houses in the area, not much bigger, not much smaller.

The last time that Stan could remember being at Tweek's house was when they had to write a school project together and that was years ago. He sighed and slowed the car down before turning down his street. The clock read five to nine so he knew that Tweek would be up- hopefully.

His car rolled to a stop in front of the house- but it became silent in seconds. There was no movement, just the soft sound of worried breaths and an accelerating heart beat. The cooling of the car seemed to parallel Stan's mood. Every time he thought about rejection he would become irrational and cynical and then become severely emotional.

"What are you going to say?" His conscious asked, but he answered it with silence.

The battlefield of his brain was gripping the white flag, but it wasn't about to give up just yet. "Just that, perhaps…silence" Stan said, holding the steering wheel and staring ahead as if driving.

He laid his hand on the handle of the car door. But something beckoned his hand away from it. "Am I afraid?" he asked himself sympathetically. "Afraid of what?"

"Rejection…" his mind toyed with him. He slammed his fist against the window and felt a surge of pain rush through it. He shook it as if to release some of the pressure.

"Get out of the car…" He ordered but no part of his body moved.

"Get out of the car…" he said once again with a relentless attitude, but his body refused him again.

"Get out of the car…" he told his body with slight amusement laced through his voice, but with an undertone of viciousness.

There was a long pause of silence in which Stan continued trying will his hands to move. He couldn't give up- if he gave up now his alter ego of a subconscious would forever taunt him. Even if Tweek did reject him, he would at least be able to say he tried.

This thought made him move his hands to rest on the keys and he fought with himself to let go of them.

"Get out of the fucking car!" he shouted angrily and threw himself against car door, ripping open the handle as he went. He nearly fell onto the pavement. He straightened himself upright and started towards the dimly lit windows of the house.

He gained some composure over himself, and slowed his breathing so that he would be able to talk to him when he got to the door.

* * *

A moment I'm not trying  
To show them who I am  
Why can't they understand  
The things that they're denying? 

* * *

Stan knocked impatiently, but no one answered. He pounded until his fists felt like they had been broken, and then he continued to bang on it some more. Sure it was past 9 pm, but Tweek **had** to be up. Stan persisted to wake the household up until the door opened slowly.

Tweek's mother stood in the doorway, looking pale and annoyed. Stan didn't know what the big deal was- they were all insomniacs anyway. She looked at Stan's features and shook her head.

"Tweek isn't here," she told him lazily.

"Wh- where is he?" Stan was shocked. Since when is Tweek not at his house- where was he? Stan was slightly panicked. Was Tweek avoiding Stan? Did he get his mom to lie to Stan? Did he not want to see him? Stan felt an overpowering ache return to his body as the many questions darted his brain.

"He went to his Grandmothers for a little while- he was having a really hard time sleeping and he wouldn't tell us why- so I sent him there for a while."

"It could be all the coffee he drinks," he thought sarcastically. She looked tired and Stan started to feel slightly guilt, but not guilty enough to back down.

"Well, where's that?" He asked strongly.

"Listen, I'll tell him to call you when he gets back, but until then-"

"What's the number?" Stan cut her off.

"It's a long distance-"

"Jesus! How far away is he?" His eyes widened. Tweek was hours and hours away with no way back and no way of reaching him. "Can I please have directions- this is really important." Stan pleaded but she let the door slide shut. Stan faced it helplessly, debating whether to pound some more or leave. He agreed on giving the blank door the finger and left.

True to Tweek's mothers' words, he wasn't in South Park. He hadn't been at school for days now and Stan was becoming more and more depressed.

"Hey Stan, look I bought you lunch today!" Kyle smiled and sat across from the raven-haired boy who had his head in his arms atop the table. Kyle placed a paper plate with a sub on it in front of him. Stan turned his nose up at the plate and lolled his head to the other side letting his eyes droop closed.

"Words can hardly describe what that looks like" he mumbled and then sighed loudly. "I'm so tired…" he whispered burying his face into the table to get darkness.

He could hear chairs moving and then the shuffling of sitting down. There was a silence between the two and a rambunctious background trying to break though.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stan?" The red head leaned on one hand and shoved the plate away from them both, trying to see though the top of his head as if that would tell him.

He mumbled a 'nothing' and shifted his stiffening neck.

"You haven't eaten in like- forever, I haven't seen you smile in- forever. You're always tired- I know the signs…" Kyle said shortly and leaned in closer trying to pry the head from the table.

"Good for you…"

"What is it? I haven't seen you this upset for a long time- C'mon you're my best friend- I could help you get though it."

A blush found it's way across Stan's cheeks and he was happy he was hiding his face in his arms and the table. He didn't mean for those dirty thoughts of how Kyle could "help him through it" to enter his head.

"It doesn't matter…" he forced out.

"Sttaan…" he complained, gently shaking his head back and forth, hoping that it would make him raise his head. "C'mon, no one wants to see you like this- is it Bridgett?" Stan shook his head.

"Delilah? Genevieve? Stacie?" He started rhyming off names absentmindedly; trying to remember all the girls he'd ever seen Stan with.

"Yeah, I'm sure you should stop right there…it isn't a girl…" Stan spoke incoherently.

"Well- what is it then- I don't mean to pry, but this has been going on for a while- and I think you should tell someone…"

Stan looked up from his arms and heavy lidded eyes tried to read Kyle's worried features.

"I can't tell you here…" Stan mumbled and blushed slightly, not enough for anyone to notice in the harsh daylight.

"Okay… where?" Kyle asked in wonder and Stan stared at him in shock!

"W-where what?"

"Where do you want to tell me what's wrong…if not here then where?"

"I- eh- err… I-" he faltered. "My place" He blurted out before he could stop himself. He was thinking, actually, he _wasn't_ thinking and that was how he got into this mess.

"Damn it" He said silently to himself. "What am I going to tell him? Want to fill in for someone while they're away- I need to keep my mind off things?" He cursed himself sarcastically while sitting in class. Every second brought him closer and closer to the end of the day and he would have rather just been arriving.

Stan didn't even have a chance to ditch him; right away a concerned Kyle was at his locker before he could even think about it.

"I've got the car- I'll drive us- saves us from taking the bus. I've got to call my mom when I get to your house so she doesn't flip out and send out the marines thinking I crashed the car or something."

Stan smirked at his overbearing mother. The both of them would always make up scenarios that didn't stretch too far from the truth. He was uncomfortable walking out of the school with Kyle, he was uncomfortable sitting in the car with Kyle and right now he was uncomfortable being in the same room with Kyle.

Why?

He was more afraid of throwing himself on him then working out any problems he had. It was the awkward paused and long termed silences that made him think that replacing Tweek with someone else would fix the problem. Stan sat painfully on the floor, looking at Kyle's knees. He was sitting on a chair that they brought in, waiting for Stan to speak.

"Well?"

"What?"

He sighed. "This is something you need to get out- you can't deal with this on your own. Do you need your parents in here?"

"NO" He dived at the red head and shoved him back in the seat, his hands placed awkwardly on his hips and his face only inches from Kyle's.

"Ok…" he breathed. Stan didn't move which made Kyle blush and in turn made Stan blush. Stan warred with himself whether or not to tell him or to just…close the gap and get it over with.

Neither one spoke. It was a silent attraction, one without borders. Stan bit his lip and Kyle just sat rigid in the chair feeling Stan's hands clamp and release his hips. He felt the dominant black haired boy shift himself to a sitting position onto his lap, dragging his hands up towards his face and closed his mouth over his lips.

This wasn't Tweek, but he felt like Tweek. He wasn't doing anything- like Tweek; he was just sitting there taking it all in- like Tweek; he even had a similar build like Tweek. But he wasn't Tweek… Stan pulled away and looked over a perplexed Kyle. Both were blushing like mad and Stan didn't feel like talking just yet.

He replaced his lips upon the other boys wrapped his arms around his neck. Kyle's arms remained straight and directed at the floor, not sure what brought this on. He didn't know Stan was all that gay, in fact, he didn't know that **he** was really gay, however he could feel himself pushing lightly on Stan's lips. His stiff hands slowly rising to travel over his thighs to the small of his back, holding him in place with little worry if Stan's parents were to walk in.

Stan let out harsh sigh and attacked his neck, kissing it, leaving marks across it like he did to Tweek. He finally spoke though tender yet harsh kisses.

"I miss... Tweek…I don't know… where he is…I've been…lately…I've been seeing…him…and…I…think… I like…him." His hands gently roamed over Kyle's chest who was still trying to piece together the new information that he had just received. He could hardly think straight at the moment, which was odd seeing as how he didn't like Stan (like _that_ anyway).

Stan bit down hard causing the boy underneath him squeeze his hips and jump out of surprise. "Wait…what?" Kyle breathed pushing Stan away lightly from his bruised neck. "Tweek?"

Stan blushed crimson. "It started out…as…nothing…as… me helping him get a girlfriend. But he was always there and vulnerable- he said he liked me- but I don't want to get hurt again…" Stan let his head fall onto the confused red heads shoulder.

Kyle felt slightly embarrassed. He had just kissed his best friend, found out that he was in some sort of relationship with the same person they made fun of, and to top it off, he was still straddling him. He felt even worse because he was almost taking advantage of Stan in his situation.

"Um, well…" he choked out and patted his back. "You don't know anything of where he is?" He shook his head into his shoulder and didn't remove his hands from around his neck.

"When was that?"

"A few days ago… I asked his mom…"

"Have you asked her since?" The boy shook his head again. Kyle thought for a moment, the blush growing more noticeable with every second. "Why don't we go see his dad at the coffee shop, maybe he'll have more to tell hm?"

It seemed like Stan clung onto him forever, but when he finally let go and stood, Kyle felt like he had lost something that had always been with him. He shrugged it off thinking that it would be a bad idea to go into depth with.

* * *

The coffee shop was busy enough but not too busy to get some information. It was an odd conversation, one that sent Stan running out of the coffee shop and leaving Kyle there to explain the hurry.

Tweek was home for one day to pack his things. He thought that he was happier with his Grandma, so he was moving there with her. Stan couldn't deal with that- he couldn't let him move away so he had to get there before he was finished packing.

Why had he kissed Kyle? Because Kyle was there- it was comfort. Tweek was home though and he kissed KYLE? He suddenly felt a wave of guilt, but brushed it aside- it wasn't like they were a couple… yet.

He bent over and rested on his knees in front of Tweek's door. The peeling paint and weather-beaten mailbox seemed to mock him as he rang the doorbell. Tweek answered it, juggling a box of clothes in one hand and another of newspapers in the other.

* * *

And I if I hurt you  
**Then I hate myself  
****Don't wanna hate myself  
****Don't wanna hurt you**

* * *

He dropped the boxes and they seemed to float to the floor. Tweek just looked at him taking in all that Stan had to offer him. He was passive, he was blank, he didn't say anything, he didn't even twitch. He was a stoic figure that didn't move from a sedative state.

Stan gripped his face eagerly between his palms and held it inches away from his own. Stan's lips seemed to move on their own, placing them over Tweek's with delicate intricacy as if he was waiting for a negative reaction.

The kiss wasn't crude- it wasn't complex. It was Stan dismally introducing his mouth over the shorter and slightly younger boys mouth. He pulled away the same distance, not ignoring the slight dissatisfaction painted upon Tweek's face.

He felt his pace quicken, his blood began to push itself forcefully though his veins and it felt as if his pulse was going a million beats per minute. Something inside his brain told him to leave but he couldn't move his feet. They were glued to the spot, as were his hands on the side of Tweek's face.

The helpless blonde stared up at him with a curious anticipation, but one that Stan couldn't map out. He wanted Tweek- he wanted to be with him. He wanted to be able to one-day draw a line that connected what he was thinking to that surprised look. He brushed his finger across Tweek's lip.

Stan let his hands fall on his shoulders and then he pulled him close to his body in a tight embrace. Every movement of Stan's hands over his arms or shoulders sent shivers though his body. And as Stan's head rested at the base of his neck and a flick of hot breath would caress his bare flesh he would let out an inaudible sigh.

"I'm sorry- I didn't want to be-" the words hung in Stan's throat, even though Tweek had the hardest time even hearing them. He didn't respond. He didn't feel the need- Stan was already causing himself enough harm. He did, however, lace his arms around the slender figure grasping onto his own small frame.

"You can't leave me… please…I-"

Even in the embrace without seeing Stan's face, Tweek knew he was having a hard time telling him what he wanted to say. His body gave an involuntary shudder that was relatively normal.

Stan cleared his throat and gripped the back of Tweek's already ruffled shirt. "I- I'll try my hardest… and I wont hurt you… If you promise you wont hurt me…" his voice became weaker with every word and Tweek had to strain himself to hear over his breathing.

"I do like you, Tweek… and if you leave now…I…" he was now painfully holding onto his loose shirt, but Tweek didn't mind, he let his head be pressed against Stan's chest listening to a sporadic heartbeat.

* * *

Make me laugh  
Say you know  
what you want  
you said we were the real thing  
so I show  
you some more 

* * *

Tweek detached himself and pushed Stan away from him so that he had a good look at his sadden face. He lowered his gaze to the floor and looked at the mess of clothes and newspaper.

"My Grandma's expecting me," he said quietly, but Stan shook his head lightly.

He held Tweek's shaking hands. "Don't…" He said almost too quietly. "I'm…I was afraid…" he hung his head out of sheer embarrassment, hoping that Tweek wouldn't laugh in his face. He let out a confused but very quiet bawl, not knowing what to say to Stan. Was he being serious? A wave of emotions ran though his body and his legs instantly felt weak.

"I don't want to leave…" It was as if some invisible string was attached; his mouth turned into a small docile smile- and for the first time Stan could feel the butterflies.

**END **

* * *

Oh- CORNY! But I love it! ASHAHHASHAH… I'm such a loser- I was totally thinking of making it a really sad ending and I was like- naw, I'm too much of an asshole to do that, so I decided to keep it simple and ADORABLE! Cause everyone knows that Tweek is amazingly sweet. So yeah, tell me what you thought about my FIRST completed chapter story (on this site). You can love it, you can hate (but why the hell didja read it?) I don't really care… well I guess I do… but now I'm just ranting.

**Okay, some end notes:**

Thanks to all who have reviewed and enjoyed my story (as FUCKED up as it was) - I do appreciate it a lot. I have a few things to go over.

All the songs that I used are listed (I do not own any of them)

**Chapter 4:**  
Comalies: Lacuna Coil

**Chapter 5:**  
Glycerin: Bush

**Chapter 8:**  
I Caught Fire: The Used

**Chapter 9:**  
Hey You: Shakira  
I Do: Lisa Lobe  
Mouth: Bush

**Chapter 10:**

Unaffected: Hoobastank  
Winter: Sister Hazel  
Best I Ever Had: Vertical Horizon  
Jackie's Strength: Tori Amos


End file.
